¿¡De quien es el Bebé?
by Amyhii Y Dahn
Summary: Eren Jeagüer a quedado embarazado, sin embargo el niño no es de Rivaille como el anhelaba, mayor fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que ¡El bebé es de Armin!. Irritado ante la idea de que Eren le haya dejado intentara recuperar lo... Pero la aparición de uno de sus familiares hará más difícil la situación, ¡Mpreg!
1. Armin, el padre del niño

- Sargento- la voz de Eren retumbo en toda la habitación, causando que los presentes dirigieran sus miradas a él - Me duele... por..por favor dígale que lo saque... -

- Cállate Mocoso, hasta hace poco no te dolía.. - Se quejo, en esos momentos no se detendría por nada del mundo cuando al fin había logrado meterlo.

- Comandante Irvin.. - Lagrimeo Eren. El hombre solo lo miro compadeciéndose de él y controlan doce a si mismo para saltarle encima y abrazarlo... al menos no delante de Rivaille.

- Rivaille no seas tan duro con él, aun es joven, muchacho... - le llamo dejando su mano en el hombro de él- cambiale, al parecer ese zapato no le queda bien.

El sargento suspiro, ¿desde cuando se supone que Irvin es tan flexible?, bufó, el sabia la respuesta, últimamente Eren estaba más atractivo y todos se había dado cuenta... ¿porque? Eren estaba embarazado... y no, no era de él... y eso le molestaba ¡De quien más podría estarlo!, a decir verdad no se le ocurría otro candidato

¿Armin? Si fuera el, el rubio seria el embarazado...

¿Jean?... Todos sabían lo posesivo que era así que por lo menos abría una marca

¿Arckerman? ¡Ella ni siquiera era un opción!

¿Irvin?... Irvin...

Camino detrás de ambos soldados aun perdido en sus pensamientos. Realmente le molestaba el no saber y es más si se traba de Su Eren, después de todo, mucho le había costado ganarse su confianza y el no mencionar el temor que sentía al verlo.

- Por cierto Eren... - voz de Irvin lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿Quien es el padre? aun no nos has dicho ¿verdad? -

Esa pregunta altero notoriamente al menor, que por reflejo volteo mirando al sargento. Había algo raro en su reacción y ambos adultos lo sabian perfectamente, más no insistieron en absoluto y solo lo dejaron pasar.

Al llegar al cuartel general Eren corrió rápidamente hacia su celda, estaba avergonzado y las ganas de vomitar solo empeoraba la situación, una vez dentro de su _habitación_ lanzo todo lo que tuvo a su paso y se dirigió al baño que Irvin, con mucha generosidad había decidido instalarle por su estado actual.

- ¿Eren? - preguntaron mientras la puerta se habría - ¿Te sientes bien? -

- Ah si, no te preocupes Arm- Pero el estomago del castaño pidio a gritos ser escuchado

El rubio estaba preocupado, últimamente su mejor no había descansado ni comido lo suficiente, si bien no sabia muy bien cuales serian las tareas de Eren desde el momento en que todo eso había sucedido, tenia la impresión que se estaba presionando demasiado... y quizás eso le haría daño al bebé.

- ¿Y Mikasa? - pregunto sentando ce en el piso, mientras recargaba su cabeza en un estante cercano

- ah... Ella aun esta encerrada en su habitación sin ver a nadie... al parecer la noticia le afecto demasiado.. -

- Y eso es que no sabe quien es el padre -

- Cierto, aunque si lo sabe prométeme que me esconderás bajo tu camiseta y fingirás que Hanji-san cometió un loco experimento ¿vale? - Aquello hizo reír a carcajadas al mayor, hacia tiempo no le veía reír de esa manera y eso alegro al rubio quien solo se limitaba a mirarle con una tierna sonrisa

- ¿Que hay de los demás... no han dicho nada al respecto? - volvio a preguntar

- Sasha se lamenta por que de veras comer más que ella, Belthrob y Reiner pareció no impresionarles y lo toman con normalidad... Crista, Conne y Mikasa fueron los más impactados, mientras Jean e Imir aprovecharan toda oportunidad para molestarte... -

- oh - Fue lo único que menciono, mientras que nuevamente su comida fuera a parar en el escusado

- Te traeré un poco de comida para más tarde...-

Con esa excusa Armin se dirigió hacia la cocina, aunque la verdadera razón estaba caminando hacia la salida del pasillo, claramente irritado y quizás... celoso?. Aunque claro si se lo decia en voz alta de seguro que terminara en algún lugar fuera de la muralla.

- Arlet - le llamo frívolo, aun mas de lo normal - Así que tu eres el padre de ese niño... -

Eso ni siquiera había sonado como una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación.

_"Desde este mismo momento tú eres el padre de esa cosa, si alguien pregunta, quien sea solo responderás lo que te he dicho, ¿entendiste?, Es una orden!" _

- Si señor, yo lo soy pero no veo en como esto le afecta directamente - respondió lo más normal que puedo, aunque claro.. por dentro estaba temblando, era como un pequeño ratón siendo apresado por una gran y fornida Águila... bueno no tan grande.. - Si me disculpa debo ir a buscar algo de comer para Eren -

Dicho aquello continuo su camino hacia la cocina dejando a un shokeado Rivaille en medio de las escaleras, ¿podía ser posible que Armin fuera el padre?, tendría sentido ya que Arckerman se niega a verlo y parece ser el único más al tanto de la situación de Eren.. de SU Eren...

Se golpeo la cara y emprendió rumbo hacia la celda, eso no podía ser posible, nadie más que el estaba calificado para dejar preñado a Eren, Azoto la puerta de la celda lo suficiente para mandar al castaño al piso cuando recién había logrado levantarse.

- Mocoso...-

Con ese simple tono de voz el cuerpo del menor se tenso, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, cosas malas pasaban cuando Rivaille venia así de furioso a su habitación y claro estas solo podían ser físicas e internas... trato de levantarse con la intención de huir del lugar, pero en un parpadeo se encontraba sobre la cama, con sus manos sobre su cabeza y Rivaille sentado sobre e´l sin cuidado alguno.

- Que tal si nos divertimos un poco... Estoy seguro de que Arlet no fue lo suficientemente bueno contigo...

Oh, Dios...

* * *

¡Hola! soy yo! Espero les halla gustado a mi no me gusto como quedo :p pero buaaano~ iba a hacerlo más largo, con Lemon incluido pero cuando lo trate de escribir falle patéticamente así que lo corte y trataría de escribirlo más adelante (lol el prox capitulo xDD) Aunque no creo que mejore mucho, como sea se cuidan y nos vemos ¿en el otro cap?

Bye Bye Bi~


	2. Amor, Celos y ¿Aira?

- ¡Armin!- Grito Sasha mientras se dirigía a él- ¿As visto a Eren?, el sargento le estaba buscando, al parecer era muy importante

- Ah, no te preocupes.. esta hablando con él en este momento - _"Eren, amigo mio... perdóname pero si los interrumpo en este momento tu saldaras herido más que yo..- _Por cierto, el sargento dijo que nadie se acercara al sótano hasta que Eren saliera de él..-

- Me pregunto de que querrían hablar.. se veía bastante molesto... - Armin la observo- Más de lo normal .. -

- Quien sabe, pero por el momento es mejor dejarlos solo y que _resuelvan sus problemas... _- Por unos momentos Sasha pensó que el rostro del rubio se veía completamente demacrado, como si hubiese perdido algo importante, valioso..- Ire a mi habitación, ahí algo que necesito revisar -

Camino rápidamente hasta la seguridad de su habitación en donde solo se dejo caer en su cama, pensando, reflexionando, deseando desaparecer uno minutos, sabia claramente que desde el momento que el sargento lo había sabido las cosas serian difíciles.. y solo para él y Eren... Hanji-san y Jean también podían verse involucrados...

- Aun no entiendo que es lo que consigue con esto... - murmuro mientras se gana boca arriba - es simplemente estúpido...

_- Desde este mismo momento tú eres el padre de esa cosa, si alguien pregunta, quien sea solo responderás lo que te he dicho, ¿entendiste?, ¡Es una orden!_

_- Pero si hace eso Eren.. - _

_- ¡Te he dicho que es una orden! - la frase del muchacho se vio interrumpida por la voz del mayor quien lo miraba con preocupación, apesar de que no entendía la situación algo dentro de su mente le obligo a aceptar._

_- Esta... Bien... Pero quiero que sepa que no mantendré este secreto guardado por mucho tiempo, aun si se trate de proteger a Eren - El mayor amenazo con seguir caminando, sin embargo el rubio le adelanto el paso - __**O a Usted mismo señor**__ - _

Realmente le dolía la cabeza y seguir dándole vueltas al asunto no le ayudaba en nada.

Las puertas hacia el sótano estaban cerradas con llave, no había indicio de vida en el pasillo de este mismo, excepto por uno que otra voz audible al final de este.

- Sar.. Sargen.. Ah -

Toda frase coherente de Eren en ese momento desapareció, Rivaille había encontrado el punto indicado hacia unos momentos y por ende las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y brutas.

-¿Armin también te hizo esto mismo? - Pregunto el mayor mientras mordía nuevamente su cuello, dejando marcas y pequeñas heridas en él

- No.. No muer... das.. due.. Ahh .. Ah duele - se quejaba, sin siquiera ser escuchado

En un ligero arrebato de ira por parte de Rivaille beso sin delicadeza y amabilidad los labios del menos, obligando le a abrir la boca mientras que con su mano mas ajeaba rápidamente el miembro de este mismo.

No soportaba la idea, no quería aceptarlo, devia haber algo que Arlet no hubiera visto de Jeagüer, una mueca, un gesto, un sonido.. algo...

Ah, claramente se los imaginaba, Eren abrazado dulcemente de la espalda de Armin mientras este le besaba la frente y decía "_tranquilo, seré gentil". _Se exaspero ante la idea que cruzaba su mente, pero más le molesto que ese simple hecho le alterara de esa manera, siempre se lo había dicho a él y al subordinado, _"Solo es sexo sin compromiso", _entonces ¡Porque se alteraba tanto!

- Ngh - gimió silencioso al sentir con como el interior de Eren le apretaba, por las contracciones internas... ¡El mocoso ni siquiera le había avisado que se venia! - ¡Esto no ha terminado... Aun Eren!-

Tomo las caderas del menor y lo volteo dejándolo boca arriba, ah, ahí estaba de nuevo tal como la primera vez.. El cuerpo temblante de su compañero, su sonrojo hasta las orejas y la saliva sobre saliente de sus labios, no podía ne garlo aquella vista era simplemente exquisita.

- Sar.. Ah.. ngh! - nuevamente fue interrumpido por el mayor, pero esta vez de manera diferente, sus labios fueron callados por otros ajenos, en un pequeño e inocente roce casi imposible por parte del pelinegro.

- Eren... Eren... - lo llamo mientras las embestidas aumentaban - No dejes que nadie más te toque, ni siquiera Arlet... -

- Riv... Aille... Rivaille... Rivaille... - comenzó a llamarlo mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el cuello del mayor - Rivaille... Rivaille..- repetía una y otra vez mientras abrazaba el cuerpo ajeno y enroscaba sus piernas en la cadera de él-

Ambos se besaron, un beso dulce, inocente, primerizo, de esos que con tan solo un roce te hacen ver las nubes, que te transmiten mil y un sentimientos en tan solo unos segundos... Las ultimas estocadas marcaban que el final se acercaba, y el cuerpo de Eren no le perdia el rastro al de Rivaille, apretándolo cada vez más causándole los últimos minutos placenteros al mayor.

- ¡Ah...! -

- ¡Ngh! -

Lentamente salio del menor y se recostó a su lado recobrando el aliento, el pecho de ambos subía y bajaba con rapidez y dificultad. En acto espontaneo, casi inocente Eren entrelazo sus dedos esperando un golpe de su superior, grande fue su sorpresa al ser correspondido con la misma gentileza e inocencia que la suya.

Si bien Eren podría darle amabilidad, dulzura y delicadeza a Armin pero habían cosas que solo puede darle a él, Pasion, Deseo y _Amor mutuo... _

Las miradas de todos los presentes se centraban en el esbelto y bien dotado cuerpo femenino que se dirigia hacia el sótano, no podían negar que era hermosa y atractiva, pero lo único que entraba en sus cabezas era el inhumano parecido a Rivaille, solo que esta era al menos 10 cm más pequeña.

- Han-Chan - la llamo - Estas segura que esta aqui abajo... - murmuro un poco asqueada por la suciedad del lugar, sin duda era la verción femenina del sargento

- Ah, si - respondió nerviosa mientras le entregaba la copia de la llave a Irvin - Pero no entiendo... a que viene tanta prisa por hablar con él... -

- Con él no, Con Eren, si lo encuentro a él de seguro encontrare al muchacho ¿no? -

El mencionado escucho gente aproximarse y mientras que se apresuraba en vestirse obligaba a Eren a ponerse algo de ropa con la mirada. Conocía esa voz y solo significaba problemas para él y quizás hacia Eren... de todos los momentos en que podía venir ¡devia ser precisamente aquel!

- Oh oh oh - comento mientras abría la fría celda - No te vez muy feliz de verme... -

- Así que usas tu cerebro para algo que no sea _robar_, eso me sorprende, pero terminemos con esto rápido para que así te largues de una maldita vez.. -

El aire se tenso, la mirada de ambos jóvenes estaban llena de odio y rencor - más la de Rivaille- y a Eren eso se le hizo incomodo y asfixiante, dirigió su mirada a Irvin quien le sostuvo la mirada por unos minutos y luego la aparto ¡Irvin le había apartado la mirada con un deje de incomodidad!

- Pe... Perdón - la voz de Eren saco a ambos chicos de su pelea visual, enfocando su atención en él- ¿Quien es ella? -

- Haa - suspiro el mayor resignado ante la idea - Es la Sargento del escuadrón número 1, su nombre es Aira -

- Y soy su hermana...no omitas los detalles sargento imbesil -

* * *

¡Hola! ¿como están? ok que original xDD Perdonen mi falta de Ortografia :P pero es un problema que he tenido siempre y no sirve cuando lea parece que es peor! como sea tratare de mejorarla :D ¡Espero les valla gustando y lo disfruten!

y les dejo una pregunta ¿Tan rarro es que Eren se embarace de Armin? xDD al parecer nadie se al cree

Gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar su comentario, y tambien a las que leen esta pequeña historia sin sentido. Nos vemos en otro cap

Bye Bye Bi~


	3. Los nuevos cambios de la Sargento

Todos miraron a Rivaille, siendo Eren el más sorprendido de todos, ¡¿La hermana de Rivaille?! más que eso, ¡Rivaille tenia familia!, la mirada del castaño paro en rostro de Hanji, esta le devolvió la mirada con igual desconcierto.

- A quien acabas de llamar Imbesil, zorra - comento Rivaille

- A quien más que el enano que tengo enfrente...-

- Mal-

- Ya basta - Le interrumpió Irvin tras volver en si- Aira no esta aquí para discutir contigo, luego resolverán sus problemas pero ahora ella necesita hablar con Eren -

- ¿Con... Con migo? - tartamudeo el mencionado aun en estado de Shock

- ¿ahí algún otro monstruo aquí? - comento con ironía.

Rivaille enterró sus uñas en la palma de su mano, luchando por no golpearla, no delante de Eren, el simple hecho de haberlo llamado monstruo ya era excusa suficiente para matarla y al parecer a Irvin y Hanji tampoco les gusto el comentario efectuado por la pelinegra.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo, debemos buscar al padre del niño... _¿Armin, no es así Rivaille?- _El Sargento la miro con todo el desprecio y odio que sus ojos podían expresan y, sin decir nada dejo que Eren se retirara del lugar con ella.

- Irvin - La voz más frívola de Rivaille se escucho en ese instante, tensando al que por ser su superior no devia temerle - Que hace ella aquí... y que tiene que ver esto con Eren -

- Lo unico que se es que los altos mandos la an mandado a supervisar la situación...- La voz de Smith no sonaba convincente, es más sonaba preocupada con una mezcla de miedo que impaciento a al sargento.

Luego de cruzar palabras con Sasha, ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Armin en completo silencio, incomodo para Eren, indiferente para ella, habían tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, tantas cosas que quería saber con respecto al pasado de Rivaille pero, su instinto le gritaba que no devia cruzar la linea, al menos no con ella...

- Airanela - murmuro, rompiendo el silencio - ese es mi nombre completo... -

Aira.. nela, lo había escuchado en alguna lugar sin embargo no recordaba exactamente donde. Entraron a la habitación de su amigo sin siquiera llamar la puerta, causando la impresión de este más no su molestia; antes de que la muchacha de adelantara a hablar, Eren se tenso a un lado de él y le miro, una mirada que ella no tardo en descifrar.

- Dejémonos de estupideces de una maldita vez y vallamos al grano - se quejo mientras tomaba la silla del escritorio y se dejaba caer en ella, exactamente como su hermano en los sillones - Tu no eres el padre del niño -

- ¿Disculpa? - pregunto Armin en todo su desconcierto ¿¡Como es que lo sabia?! -

- Seamos honestos si el niño fuera de ustedes dos, Tu - apunto al rubio- Serias el embarazado, eres tan jodida mente violable que me exaspera... es más te acabas de besar con ese chico ... ¿como se llamaba? ¿Jean?... -

Armin la miro sorprendido, ¿como podía saber todo eso? jamás se habían visto y ni mucho menos hablado, sin embargo ella estaba más informada de la situación que las mismas personas que moraban en ese lugar.

- He de suponer que estas aquí por el embarazo de Eren ¿no es asi? -

La chica sonrió.

Cinco horas.

Rivaille caminaba de un lugar a otro en su despacho, siendo observado atentamente por Petra. Cinco horas que la muchacha se había llevado a Eren y aun no regresaba, el temor lo consumía, pero ¿temor de que?, ah de que le dijera algo estúpido a Eren... La conocía lo suficiente para saber de lo que era capaz, _causar una revolución en su contra_, tenia los medios, la gente y los más importante: _**La Información **_que necesitaba.

- Señor - le llamo la chica- Sera mejor que se calme, así de nervioso no podrá pensar con claridad... - la cálida sonrisa de la muchacha lo convenció y tomo asiento en uno de sus sofás, inclinado ce hacia delante, mirando el piso -

- ¿Has sabido algo? -

- Solo que han estado en la habitación de Armin Arlet, señor-

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver la ver figura de Eren entrando a la habitación, amabas miradas se encontraron pero tras unos segundos el castaño la aparto, diablos. Como si le adivinara el pensamiento Aira lo miro con desprecio y malicia mientras posaba su mano derecha en el hombro del soldado menor.

- ¿Ahí algo que quieras decirle al Sargento. E-Chan? - ¿E-Chan?, en ese mismo momento todos supieron que algo nadaba mal.

- Ya... Ya no se acerque más a mi por favor, ni a mi hijo o Armin, no quiero... que alguien como usted este cerca... de... de mi familia - Rivaille se levanto tratando de mantener la calma aun si por dentro no lo haría, trato de acercarse a el muchacho pero solo logro que este se escondiera tras la pelinegra.

- Ya lo oíste, te odia... como si otra persona pudiera tener otro sentimiento hacia ti, a Irvin desde oi dormiré con E-Chan en el sótano ¿verdad? -

Sin nada más que decir al respecto ambos jóvenes se retiraron del lugar dejando a Irvin, Hanji y Rivaille en completo desconcierto.

- Rivaille- le llamo Hanji- Abra una explicación lógica para esto, así que no hagas ninguna tontería...-

- Tontería - comento sarcástico - No soy tan estúpido Hanji... -

En silencio se dirigió hacia los establos en donde seguramente Arlet se encontraría, ignoro a todos cadetes que le saludaban y eso llamo la atención de estos mismos después de todo el sargento era mal humorado pero nunca mal educado. Llego a su objetivo y diviso al individuo conversando alegremente con Christa, conversación que se detuvo al verlo llegar.

- Que sucedió con Aria - No era una pregunta, estaba exigiendo la información.

- Le pediré que por favor se mantenga al margen de la situación sargento, no creo que usted sea quien para darnos ética de modales y comportamiento - Crista miro a Armin, ¿desde cuando él era tan arrogante con los superiores? -

- ¿Olvidas que soy tu superior?, merezco una explicación -

- No lo olvido señor, pero el que sea nuestro superior no significa que pueda entrometerse en nuestras vidas y asuntos personales, después de todo esto no le incumbe en ningún ámbito, Crista, ¿me acompañar a buscar algunos libros? -

Vio a ambos rubios alejarse mientras que su mano derecha golpeaba la madera del establo, alterando a los caballos.

- ¡Maldición, Que les dijiste Aira! - la pregunta se quedo en el aire, pocas veces veían al Sargento de esa manera y el tener el honor de verla era tanto un milagro como la perdición.

El pasillo del sótano estaba inundado en llano, llanto proveniente de los verdosos ojos de Eren, le dolía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto aparte de herirlo, se aferro a camisa de Aira mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Tendras que acostumbrarte, desde hoy en adelante no tendrás permitido hablarle de otra forma -

Eso fue echarle sal en la herida, Eren comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte y sus hipidos eran cada vez más audibles, si eso seguía de esa manera tendría que prohibirle salir del sótano, tendría que prohibirle tener contacto con las demás personas...

* * *

Holiwis! jdhaskdjask xDD ¿que les pareció? ¿que tal les cae Arianela? la historia no podía ser solamente hermosa, tenia que tener un villano... pero se irán descubriendo sucesos mas adelante :D

Me he dado cuenta que tengo la racha de actualizar todo los dias xDD y espero no romperla pero, la escuela, las tareas... las salidas y buuuu muchas cosas, aun así no me olvidare de ustedes... Olvidanso ese tema ¡**HOY ES VIERNES! ***baila estúpidamente* woow ¿que harán el fin de semana? yo.. saldré a vagar y el domingo amaneceré con Resaca! xDD como sea se cuidan y hagan el Amor y no la Guerra

Bye Bye Bi~


	4. Una tragedia inesperada

Indiferencia.

Insensibilidad.

Desinterés.

Apatía.

Indolencia.

Desdén.

Esos eran los únicos sentimientos que Eren le había demostrado en los últimos tres meses, aún no lograba averiguar que cosas le había dicho Aira, y Armin tampoco cooperaba mucho con la situación. Se mantuvo alejado e indiferente tal como los padres le habían pedido, claro eso solo cuando había alguien con quien devia disimularlo.

- Ai-Chii - La llamo Hanji- Ha llegado una carta para ti, parece ser de los altos mandos -

- ¿Para mi? - Recibió el papel con un poco de desconcierto- No esperaba cartas aun, Gracias Han-Chan - Agradeció mientras se sentaba en el comedor

Abrio la encomienda como un niño abriendo sus regalos en navidad, los pedazos del sobre cayeron al piso mientras murmuraba un _"luego me ocupare de ustedes". _Tomo la carta en sus manos y leyó silenciosamente al tanto que Hanji la miraba curiosa.

Poco a poco la cara de felicidad de la pelinegra fue deforman doce hasta quedar en completo estado de shock, comenzó a temblar pero más tarde todo temor en su rostro fue reemplazado por _locura... _ su risa fue tan fuerte y perturbadora que la sargento se callo al suelo, asustada.

- Asi que esto es lo que debo hacer ahora, sera un placer para mi - susurro para si misma

Se levanto apresurada mente mientras emprendía camino hacia el sótano, aquello cada vez se ponía más interesante y las reacciones de Rivaille lo hacían aun más divertido, aunque claro el matar a Eren solo traería nuevamente aburrimiento a su vida hasta una nueva misión.

Saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta hacia su objetivo, desde hacia tres meses que Jeagüer había sido encerrado en aquel sucio lugar por simple incompetencia y desobediencia hacia una Sargento, no era capaz de ignorar correctamente al mayor así que había decidido someterlo a la fuerza.

Pero aun bajo supervición de esta, el castaño lograba escabullirse para ver la situación y enterarse de cosas que claramente no devia, la ultima vez había averiguado que Rivaille le había estado buscando y también había tratado de entrara la fuerza hacia el sótano por la noche, forzando la cerradura. Lloro una semana completa, no comió, no bebió, de no ser por Armin quizás ya hasta abría muerto de hambre.

Devia admitirlo, la conexión de él y su hermano era intensa, tanto que jamás creyo sentir la mirada de Rivaille tan cálida y dulce que cuando estaba con Eren, el mocoso lo había cambiado completa y totalmente en todos los sentidos posibles...

- Eren... - lo llamo mientras entraba en la celda- ¿que tal si jugamos un rato?

- ¡Sargento! - lo llamo Christa - ¡Sargento Rivaille, detengase porfavor! -

- Que sucede - comento un poco irritado mientras se giraba hacia ella - Christa...? - pregunto con un mínimo tono de preocupación, bueno cualquiera que viera el rostro de la joven se preocuparía

- Señor, la Sargento Hanji... le mando esta carta... parece que algo anda mal porque corrió inmediatamente hacia el sótano.. -

Tomo abrupta mente la carta en sus manos y la leyó como si la vida le dependiera de ello. La joven vio como lanzaba la carta tal como Hani lo había hecho, más que nada le sorprendió ver como el rostro del sargento cambiaba de su imperturbable indiferencia a un temor y miedo inhumano.

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo en un hilo, destrozo la puerta que se interponía en su camino, su espalda estaba herida, también sus brazos, pero luego de escuchar tal desgarrador grito desde el fondo del lugar, toda señal de dolor había desaparecido.

- ¡Rivaille! - lo detuvo Hanji - no entres... no te acerques más... -

- ¡De que mierda estas hablando! ¡Leíste esa carta verdad entonces por que aun es-

Su voz fue callada por otro desgarrador grito de Eren, esta vez se escuchaba mucho más fuerte, trato de hacer aun lado a Hanji pero Irvin y Pixis aparecieron tras ella, nuevamente impidiéndole el paso hacia este mismo.

- Irvin... - murmuro lleno de odio - ¿Que esta sucediendo? -

- Rivaille... - el tono de voz usado por el comandante no le insinuaba nada bueno y su rostro al parecer tampoco.. - No quieres ir... - Esas ultimas palabras confirmaban lo que más temía.

El sonido de una explosión saco al grupo de su conversación, miraron el pasillo viendo como una braza de llamas emanaban de la celda de Eren, destruyéndola, la presión era tan fuerte que los barrotes que la separaban del pasillo comenzaban a derretirse como hielos aun lado de la estufa.

- Valla - La figura de Aira comenzó a divisarse de entre el humo del pasillo, mientras que el fuego se encargaba de iluminar su cuerpo cubierto de sangre que se dirigía hacia ellos - No pensé que fueras tan _lento hermano - _En un acto lleno de burla y superioridad, llevo su mano derecha cubierta de aquel liquido carmesí y la lamió - Aunque claro ya no sirves aquí... _Llegaste tarde... - _

- . . . -

Miro hacia el fondo divisando de entre los escombros una pequeña mano estirada hacia su dirección, hacia Rivaille. Algo dentro de él en esos momentos se quebró, ah... quizás era su razón, quizás su auto control, no era algo que le importara en esos momentos ya que lo único que deseaba era despedazar lenta y dolorosamente cada parte del cuerpo de Aira.

- Es hora de irnos Comandante Pixis, nuestro trabajo aqui... _esta hecho- _

Sin nada más que decir él y la chica se retiraron dejando a Irvin y a Hanji controlar al furioso sargento que amenazaba con asesinarlos no solo con la mirada si no con sus ramas tambien.

¡No era cierto! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Eren no podía estar muerto! ¡Era imposible!, Él era mocoso, caprichoso y cegado por su ira y odio hacia los titanes pero... no era un mal chico, era amable, atento, respetuoso y se dejaban llevar por sus ideas con mucha facilidad, el no podía morir no aun, solo tenia 15 años, tenia toda una vida por delante.

- ¡Rivaille contrólate! ¡En este estado no puedes hacer absolutamente nada! - le decía Hanji mientras en vano trataba de sujetarlo -

- ¡RIVAILLE, YA DETENTE MALDITA SEA! - grito Irvin irritado. él mencionado se giro en dirección a su superior, viendo como traicioneras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas - ¡TU NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE ESTA SUFRIENDO RIVAILLE, EN ESTA SITUACIÓN NO PODEMOS HACER NADA! ¡los soldados ya estan apagando el fuego asi que... no hagas nada... - No fue capaz de continuar su amenaza pero aún así Rivaille entendía lo que trataba de decir.

- Rivaille - Sintió como los brazos de Hanji lo envolvían suavemente y lo atraían hacia ella. Trato de soltarse de su agarre mas solo logro que esta lo intensificara mucho más mientras comenzaba a llorar - Esta bien si lloras, hasta las personas más fuertes del mundo tiene sentimientos _que no devén reprimir... -_

Chista aun tenia el trozo de papel en sus manos, mientras que las lagrimas corrían una y otra vez por su rostro sin detenerse tras escuchar la gran explosión de hacia unos minutos, inconscientemente volvió a leerlo.

_Estimada Airanela:_

_Esperamos hallas estado bien durante el tiempo que no nos hemos visto, de seguro el Capitán Irvin _y tu hermano cuidan bien de ti.

_Como ya sabes no te escribirmos con el fin de saludarte o el saber como te encuentras implemente, Las ordenes han cambiado, el objetivo ahora ya no es el niño, es __**Eren.**_

_El comandante Pixis ya devio haber llegado, el te sustentara con lo necesario. Las ordenes son las siguientes. _

_Una vez Eren Jeagüer este solo, deveras apuñalarlo en el vientre y luego en el pecho, consiguiendo que se desangre, una vez cumplido ese objetivo de veras quemar la sucia celda en donde se encuentra y traernos el anillo que hace un tiempo le fue otorgado como prueba de tu lealtad hacia la humanidad, cualquier persona que se interponga debe ser eliminada._

_Toda desovediencia hacia esta orden sera castigada con la muerte. _

_Esperamos seas tan eficiente como siempre, y confiamos en que sabrás como encargarte del sargento Rivaille._

Tras oír claramente las palabras de Hanji dejo de forcejear y correspondió al abrazo, tratando de buscar un poco de consuelo en él, esa tarde, en ese lugar...

Rivaille lloro...

* * *

¡Que ahí Bro' ! okno ya se ya se *se protege con une escudo* ¡No me maten, No me maten!, bien las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, pero tengo la imprecion que todo va avanzando muy rápido, ¿ustedes que creen? buaano, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y espero saber su opiniones! :D

Como siempre Gracias a las personas que se molestan en dejar su opnion y tambien a los que se toman el tiempo de ler esta estupida historia inventana por mi no tan retorcida mente :D

Bye Bye Bi~


	5. Las Notas hacia Eren

- ¿Como esta Rivaille? - la voz de Hanji se escucho dentro de la habitación -

- Ha estado encerrado en su despacho desde aquello...- respondió Petra.

Amabas miraron los tres ataúdes que yacían dentro de las cuatro paredes, no solo Eren había sido asesino, también Mikasa y Armin. Había sido una masacre, al parecer cuatro soldados más habían muerto esa misma tarde, ahora entendían el porque el sargento se alteraba cada vez que se enteraba de su visita.

_Nada bueno pasaba cuando Aira estaba cerca... _

¿Cuantos soldados había despedido Rivaille?, cuantos cuerpos, cuando amigos, cuanta familia... Ahora el turno de despedir a su amante, el único que había logrado capturarle y hacerle mostrar lo más profundo de su alma, de su ser...

- Sargento - tocaron al puerta de su despacho con delicadeza, con humildad, con preocupación - ¿Puedo entrar señor? -

- Adelante -

El frondoso cuerpo de Berlthold entro dentro del despacho, con un papel en sus manos, pidió permiso y se sentó en uno de los sillones, acompañando al desdichado hombre.

- Señor, no puede pasar toda su vida dentro de este lugar, debe continuar con sus obligaciones, de otra manera no podrá hacerle frente a la situación y terminara comiendo un arrebato - explico - por lo menos podría dedicarse a comer lo que le traen y no votarlo o dárselo a los caballos.

- Así que me descubrirse - comento con indiferencia - ¿que es lo que te trae aquí, no creo que solo hayas venido a darme tal sermón, oh si? -

- No señor, la sargento le dejo esto antes de marcharse - decía mientras le hacia entrega de una carta - si me disculpa ya debo irme, piense en lo que hace sargento, quizás Aira _no tuvo la culpa...- _

Había algo en la ultima linea dicha por el más joven, _Aria no había tenido la culpa, _ella había matado a Eren, al mocoso de su vida y además a dos de sus mejores y prestigiados soldados, ¡como no había de tener la culpa!. Abrió la carta impaciente y molesto .

_**R-4, S-5, C-583. **_

_**"Taobh Amuigh"**_

_Si eres inteligente, podrás descifrarlo, tienes una semana luego del funeral. _

- ¿Descifrarlo? ¿para que? ¿porque? - se pregunto mientras miraba el papel en sus manos, si se trataba se Aira de seguro no seria nada bueno... sin embargo que tenia que ver eso con el funeral..

La puerta de del despacho se abrió nuevamente esta vez siendo Hanji e Irvin los causantes del desastre, seguramente tendría que comprar una nueva ya que esa estaba completa y totalmente despedazada por la patada del rubio.

- ¿Que diablos pasa con ustedes? -

- Aira - dijo llamando la atención del más pequeño - me dejo esto en mi habitación. - extendió su mano temblorosa dándole un papel con la misma letra que él suyo

_**"go tapa nó bás"**_

Irvin le extendió la suya, dejándola sobre la mesa aun lado de la de Rivaille.

_**"Ní superiors muinín"**_

- Pero que demonios... - murmuro Rivaille asombrado.

Tres notas. Tres mensajes. Un código. ¿Que diablos significaba todo eso? - por que solamente no lo dijo la muye estúpida -

- Quizas... -la voz de Jean se hizo presente - Era algo que no podía decirnos en persona... -

Tras la ligera intromisión de Jean, un grupo de muchachos entro en el despacho del superior, cada uno con un papel en sus manos.

- Todos hemos recibido una nota de Aira - comento la voz se Ymir - _"No traiciones tus instintos y a los que te an tendido la mano" - _

_- "Es momento que demuestres que eres capaz de hacer por quienes aprecias" - _Siguio Jean

_- "Cuida a tus hermanos" - _Murmuro Reiner.

_- "Demuestra tu inteligencia en tácticas" - _Sasha

_- "Se fiel a tus creencias y amigos" - _Christa

_- "Se leal a tu superior- _Petra

_- "Cuida a la gente que te rodea" - _finalizo Beltholb - Todas nuestras notas coincidían en una parte -

- _Confíen y sigan la orden del sargento Rivaille por sobre todos sus principios..- _agrego Petra -

- Si lo ponemos de la forma más clara - inicio Sasha - la sargento Aira esta tratando de decirnos alguien , con una fecha limite ¿verdad? - miro a Rivaille quien dentro de su impresión solo logro asentir - Debemos suponer que es algo que claramente no podía decirnos en persona, por una razón desconocida -

- La fecha limite es una semana luego del funeral- continuo Hanji - eso quiere decir que es algo relacionado con Eren, Armin y Mikasa, ¿pero que? -

- Quizas... - llamo la atención Connie - es solo una teoría pero puede ser que la sargento se haya visto a obligada a hacer lo que hizo y nos dejo pistas para averiguar la verdad... -

¿Que diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿pistas? ¿para que? ¡Porque!, Aira no era de las que hacia las cosas a medias, jamás des obedecía una orden mucho menos si fuera de un superior, por lo que la teoría de Connie solo era una estupidez, sin embargo no haya explicación para las notas... Una semana después del funeral... ¿por que tan poco?

- ¡Comandante Irvin! - un soldado entro en el despacho, estaba cansado, agotado y su respiración era entrecortada... como si hubiera corrido una maratón por al menos cinco horas - La Sargento Aira fue ejecutada esta tarde por alta traición a sus obligaciones y a la humanidad, señor.. -

Quizas la idea de Connie no era tan estúpida después de todo... 

* * *

¡Que ahi chicos! Alfin e descubierto como poner esta estupida linea xDD lol tarde siglos incluso casi elimino mi cuenta tratando de encontrarla pero bueno xDD

espero esteis bien y esteis pasando un fin de semana tremendo :D ¡Yo tengo Resaca! Ayer luego se subir el cap me fui de Party con unos amigos y bueno llegue no hace mucho xDD tengo una calor que me mata y sin mencionar la sed xD

como sea que les parecio?, cosas se van descubriendo y estoy empezando en que lo dejare entre los ocho u nueve cap, no quiero hacer una historia tan larga :C, cada vez que termino un cap lo leo para ver como quedo y creo que estoy perdiendo el hilo de la historia xD

Antes que nada quiero darle gracias a Sayuki y a Gensis xD Ambas me incentivan a seguir con este des madre xDD por supuesto los demás igual, gracias por molestarse en dejar su opinion y los veo en el siguiente cap **  
**

Bye Bye Bi~


	6. una pequeña vuelta al pasado

- Que diablos significan estas letras - Lanzo los papeles sobre la mesa, rendido ante la idea, los días se el acababan y su paciencia también.

Aun no comprendía el hecho que su hermana le hubiera dejado cartas, es más, si quiera jamás abría creído que ella pensara en alguien más que no fuera ella misma y su reputación hacia los demás.

_"¡Hermano mira, una mariposa se poso en tu cabello! ¿no es linda?"_

Definitivamente ella había cambiado radicalmente, ni siquiera podría comparar a la ella del pasado y la de hace unos días... Jamás se explico el hecho de su repentina huida cuando era pequeña y al parecer no obtendría una respuesta de ella.

Miro nuevamente las letras sobre su escritorio, nada se le venia a la cabeza... ¡Demonios! ¡Por que le había dejado algo tan complicado! y además la obligación de descifrarlo, ¿¡porque a él?!.

_"Wow, ¡Eres asombroso hermano! ¡puedes hacer lo que sea si te lo propones!" _

Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos un momento, tratando de descansar y poner en orden sus propias ideas, devia haber algo que los demás no hubieran notado, algo que solamente él notaria.

- Algo que tengamos en común- dijo en un suspiro -

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y la figura de Petra entro tranquilamente dentro, sin pedir permiso, ¿desde cuando era tan irrespetuosa con él?. No le dio mucha importancia y trato de concentrarse en su objetivo.

- ¿Ha descubierto algo, señor? - pregunto inocente mientras tomaba los papeles en sus manos -

- Nada y ya han pasado cuatro días, ¿que diablos pensaba esa imbesil cuando escribió esta mierda...? - exclamo molesto

- Señor, me permite hacerle una pregunta - comento la muchacha mientras miraba el piso -

- Que pasa -

- ¿Su relación con Aira-San siempre fue así de... tosca?-

Por un momento pensó en evadir la pregunta y mandar a Petra al lugar mas recóndito con un golpe, pero esta vez era diferente, no hablábamos de un entrometido o un inútil, hablábamos de Petra la delicada y dulce chica que siempre había estado con el fielmente dijera lo que le dijera, hiciera lo que le hiciera, _pasara lo que pasara. _

- No- respondió - Nuestra relación no siempre fue así... Ubo un tiempo en que fuimos unidos, lo suficiente para seguir al otro hasta el mismísimo infierno si el otro iba, así eramos nosotros -

- Pero, como fue que una relación tan cercana y estrecha se volvió tan fría e indiferente -

- Cuando... - recapacito un poco ante lo que diría, medito un momento y luego continuo, confiando en que Petra sabría mantener el secreto - Cuando nuestra madre murió, nuestro padre quedo a nuestro cargo se hundió en el alcohol y las apuestas hasta que termino muerto en un callejón. -

La muchacha llevo una mano hacia su boca, como reflejo Rivaille la miro de reojo y continuo.

- Nuestra hermana mayor, Cyliane se encargo de criarnos hasta que Aira y yo cumplimos los 10 y 6 años, entonces enfermo y murió. Una vez que estuvimos solos en el mundo, nos hicimos cercanos como quien no tiene otro lugar en donde aferrarse, solíamos estas siempre juntos, riendo, jugando como cualquier mocoso, pero cuando ella cumplió los 8 años comenzó a robar. No niego que la idiota esa tenia talento pero siempre era yo quien devia salvarla. -

Callo un momento, recapacitando, nunca creyó que aun recordaba aquel suceso.

- Una tarde de mis doce años, un grupo de borrachos se la llevaron mientras dormíamos, desde ese momento, ella cambio, ya no hablábamos, no reíamos, solo se sentaba en el techo de la casa y miraba la cuidad... El evitarnos se hizo cada vez mas frecuente y las peleas que jamás habían ocurrido llegaron. Desde entonces nuestra relación empeoro, ambos entramos al ejercito después de un tiempo y no nos vimos hasta el día de hoy -

- lo lamento mucho, señor - se disculpo ella.

- ¿Porque te disculpas?, no es como si pudieras haver hecho algo, es más creo que aun no nacías-

- Por que usted se siente culpable, no es así, de otra manera no lo expresaría tal como lo hizo-

- No digas tonterías, no veo el porque he de sentirme culpable... -

- Estoy equivocada señor y usted me lo ha puesto en claro, aun así me gustaría darle mi punto de vista si me lo permite... -

- Solo di lo que tienes que decir -

- Señor, usted tenia doce años y dormía, desde un principio no fue su culpa que a si hermana le haya sucedido lo que le sucedio, la distancia que tomo hacia su hermana solo fue el miedo a que esta lo odiara por no haberla rescatado, sin embargo no creo que ella lo culpe en absoluto, quizas usted solo tomo la responsabilidad de algo que _no había hecho, _de algo que _no pudo evitar,_de algo _inevitable.-_

Sin nada más que decir la joven desapareció del lugar dejando a Rivaille solo con sus pensamientos.

Dios, ahora su estado mental estaba mucho peor que hacia unos minutos. Ignoro las palabras de la soldado y desidia ir a dormir, ya era tarde y él sabia que en aquellos momentos no podía estar en pésimas condiciones.

Esa noche el pelinegro tuvo una pesadilla con su hermana.

* * *

Holi! bine no me gusto como quedo pero ahun asi lo subi :B soy tan malota 8) xDD espero esten pasando una exelente noche yo voy a salir -otra vez- xDD lol mi madre me matara cuando lo sepa, pero valdra la pena.

Cuidence Bitches y Hagan el amor -literalmente- y no la guerra

Muakk :k Bye Bye Bi ~ :$


	7. La ubicación de Eren

El quinto día llego y la tensión estaba presente en todos los cuerpos, algunos lo demostraban más que otros mientras que Rivaille solo dejaba que las cosas fluyeran mientras su alma gritaba por dentro.

- Maldita sea - murmuro este mismo - Aun no tenemos nada. -

- Si tan solo Armin estuviera aquí - se lamento Sasha - esto no seria tan difícil -

- De seguro él y Eren ya abrían encontrado la solución al asunto, mientras que Mikasa se abría encargado de los culpables - esta vez Connie dio su opinión

- Sargento, no a pensado en alguna similitud que tenga con Aria-San, algo con lo que ambos pudieran comunicarse... como mensajes secretos.. - exclamo Christa

Pensó un momento. ¿Mensajes secretos?, ellos jamás había tenido algo como es... Como si el diablo mismo le estuviera persiguiendo, recogió todos los papeles y prendió una vela, quemando el centro de estos mismos.

- ¡Señor! - gritaron todos.

Sin embargo a medida que las hojas se quemaban un mensaje aparecía en ellas, ¡Había un mensaje oculto en hojas!, Rivaille sonrió. Cuando pequeños ambos solían escribir en hojas con jugo de limón, para ellos era una ciencia el poder dejar mensajes invisibles.

Una vez quemado todos los papeles, lo ordeno para que tuvieran sentido y leyó:

_Sargento. _

_Iré__ directo al grano, Los altos mandos quieren asesinar a Eren por el siguiente motivo: __**El Hijo de un titan, puede ser la desgracia para la humanidad. **_

_Seguramente, ya me hayan ejecutado por alta traición hacia los altos mandos con la excusa de alta traición. _

_Eres el único que puede en estos momentos sacar a luz la verdad y sobrevivir a los demás, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras pero primero, encárgate de los altos mandos. _

_No confíes en nadie, nadie te cubre la espalda. _

_Ahí un traidor en tu grupo. _

_Aira. _

- Un traidor... - murmuro para si mismo.

Miro al grupo de gente, examinándolos con la mirada, todos pendientes de su expresión - que nunca cambiaba por cierto- y de sus acciones esperaban una respuesta, una respuesta que les diera esperanza, algo que les explicara la situación correctamente.

Al tanto de su estatura y las complicaciones de esta misma, se subió arriba del escritorio con el papel en las manos, aclaro su garganta y dijo:

- Soldados de la legión del reconocimiento, tres de los nuestros han caído, igual como muchos lo han hecho, sin embargo ahí algo especial en ellos que no se a visto en ninguno de los demás desde hace muchísimo tiempo: Pasión, ardor, y sed de venganza por la humanidad. No los obligare a pelear o blandir espadas con él enemigo, pues es fuerte. Estas exceptos de esta misión soldados -

Ignoro las miradas de los presentes y salio del lugar con el papel en las manos, si la lucha era contra los altos mandos esos niños claramente saldrían muertos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y no no quería eso, no quería mas muertes, ya no.

- "Ahi un traidor en tu grupo" - repitió para si mismo.

Quien podría ser, ¿Connie? ¿Reiner? no podía sospechar de nadie, no quería sospechar de nadie sin embargo el traidor aun estable entre ellos.

Tomo el papel en sus manos, mirándolo nuevamente.

_**R-4, S-5, C-583.**_

_**"Taobh amuigh"**_

¿Que diablos significaba? se detuvo un momento y las miro detenidamente, había visto esos _jeroglíficos_ en algún otro lado.

- _Taobh amuigh, _eso significa... exterior... Ruta 4... Sendero 5... Cabaña 583... -murmuro para si mismo,- ¡Mierda, porque no lo vi antes! -

Se golpeo contra la pared, dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre desde su frente, ¡Esa era la dirección de su antigua casa en la muralla Maria.

- Rivaille- lo llamo Hanji - Que sucede por que te golpeas -

- Es la muralla María- dijo mientras emprendía camino a los establos - Están en nuestra antigua casa, ¡Como no me di cuenta antes! ¡Soy un idiota! Es el único lugar en donde esa estúpida podría haber escondido algo. -

- A sus ordenes Rivaille - comentaron los demás.

- Que hacen ustedes aquí -

- Prestar nuestra ayuda - respondió Jean - no como Soldados, como civiles -

- Prestaremos nuestra ayuda a un amigo - continuo Petra-

Rió internamente, ¡donde conseguiría un grupo tan idiota como ese!.

- Todos monten sus caballos, nos dirigimos hacia la muralla Maria. -

* * *

Q' ahí chicos, como estan! yo estoy castigada :D, ¿el porque? sali ayer y anti ayer, no le habice y además bebi un poco... aunque de borracha no cambio mucho xDD

en fin, espero se encuentren bien, y disfrutando hayan disfrutado su fin de semana porque, _**MAÑANA ES**_ **_LUNES!_** si tranquilos, no se peguen un tiro por que un viernes futuro vendra a salvarnos :D

como sea me diverti escribiendo este, y para los curiosos sí, si se puede hacer tinta invisible y verla quemando el papel xDD yo lo intente y me funciono :'B

y creo que eso es todo, sean felices y hagan el amor y no la guerra

Bye Bye Bi~


	8. Vivencias

Hola chicos, hoy las notas empiezan arriba xDD como sea, espero lo disfruten :D

lol eso lo podia haber dicho abajo :3

* * *

_Estimada Airanela: _

_Hemos recibido información de que el soldado Eren Jeagüer tuvo el milagro de poder procrear un hijo, según el informante dentro de la Legión del Reconocimiento el padre del niño es un chico llamado: Armin Arleth, compañero y amigo de la infancia de Eren._

_El consejo a acordado exterminar la amenaza, específicamente al bebé. Tu tarea sera lograr que este mismo pierda el niño quedando infertil dentro de tus conocimientos. _

Lanzo la carta lo más lejos posible mientras restregaba su cabello violentamente.

No tenia sentido solo devia empacar y acatar las ordenes de los superiores, aunque claro no lo haría inmediatamente primero se divertiría molestando a su hermano mayor.

Una vez hubo llegado al cuartel fue a saludar correctamente a Hanji, que según su corazonada estaría hablando tranquilamente con Irvin en su despacho.

- Han-Chan - grito mientras se lanzaba encima de ella - Tiempo sin verte, ¿como has estado? -

- A-Aira, ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto un poco confundida

- Que reacción más aburrida, ¿y Rivaille? ¿Esta en el sótano cierto? -

Ignorando toda pregunta por parte de la castaña se encamino hacia él sótano, lo más pronto que pudo, quería verlo, quería ver a su hermano, abría crecido, de seguro seria un hombre enorme, tan grande como sus conocimientos, después de todo no lo veía desde sus diez años.

- Han-Chan - la llamo - Estas segura que esta aquí abajo... - murmuro un poco asqueada por la suciedad del lugar, siempre había odiado la suciedad, igual que su hermano.

- Ah, si pero no entiendo... a que viene tanta prisa por hablar con él... -

- Con él no, Con Eren, si lo encuentro a él de seguro encontrare al muchacho ¿no? -

Al entrar en el sótano pudo escuchar el pequeño rechinido de una cama, sonrió, seguramente los encontraría en medio de la acción, camino más rápido con la esperanza de encontrarlos infraganti pero, una vez hubo alcanzado al puerta de la celda Rivaille estaba afirmado en la pared. Vestido.

- Oh oh oh - comento mientras abría la fría celda - No te vez muy feliz de verme... -

- Asi que usas tu cerebro para algo que no sea _robar_, eso me sorprende, pero terminemos con esto rapido para que asi te largues de una maldita vez.. - Ah, era verdad, se habían vuelto así de distantes desde aquella situación.

- Pe... Perdón - Eren llamo la atención de ambos, sacándolos de su pelea de miradas. - ¿Quien es ella? -

- Haa .. es la Sargento del escuadrón número 1, su nombre es Aira -

- Y soy su hermana...no omitas los detalles sargento imbesil -

Ahora lo recordaba, él ya no era su hermano, su relación ya no era la misma, ahora solo el solo la veía como un fastidio, una molestia, un estorbo. No dejo que la idea la consumiera, por lo que trato de disimular su amargura.

- A quien acabas de llamar Imbesil, zorra - comento Rivaille

- A quien más que el enano que tengo enfrente...- Sí, definitivamente no era tan grande como se lo había imaginado

- Mal-

- Ya basta - Dijo Irvin, ¿¡desde cuando había estado allí?!- Aira no esta aquí para discutir contigo, luego resolverán sus problemas pero ahora ella necesita hablar con Eren -

- ¿Con... Con migo? - tartamudeo el mencionado aun en estado de Shock

- ¿ahí algún otro monstruo aqui? - comento con ironía.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo, debemos buscar al padre del niño... _¿Armin, no es así Rivaille?- _Si bien ya no podría abrazar a su hermano como quería, al menos si lo molestaba este le tomaría un poco atención, aun así _la odiara._

Sin esperar a que el menos la siguiera salio del sótano escuchando los atolondrados pasos del menos detrás de ella, ¡Dios, como Rivaille había podido fijarse en un muchacho tan torpe como él!. Una muchacha llamada Sasha los detuvo, poniendo ce a conversar con el castaño alegremente, no los interrumpió y solo se limito a mirara al chico.

Tez palida, ojos verdes imnotizantes, rasgos finos, definitivamente podría pasar por una chica, los gustos de su familiar si que eran excéntricos. Pero, había algos distinto en sus ojos, ¿furia? ¿venganza? no, no era eso, el míralos directamente era como ser absorbido por una marea de emociones que luego de golpearte y abatirte te dejan sin consideración en la orilla, él tenia unos ojos con fuego, fuego de venganza.

- A-Armin esta en su habitación - la voz de su _cuñado _la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ¡Por el mismísimo creador de las murallas, Eren era tan adorable que podría comérselo!.

Nuevamente perdiendoce en sus pensamientos siguió al muchacho quien lo guiaba por una serie de caminos, ¿tan alejadas estaban las habitaciones?. Lo miro por unos momentos, estaba tenso, demasiado tenso, su forma de caminar fácilmente era comparable con un pingüino.

- Airanela - murmuro - ese es mi nombre completo.-

Espero una respuesta, pero esta nunca llego. El chico se detuvo enfrente de una puerta de madera, vieja, roñosa, con polvo y una que otra telaraña, devia suponer que una persona vivía dentro de semejante suciedad

No se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba sentada en la silla des escritorio frente a frente con Armin y Eren. odiaba darle vueltas a las cosas por lo que hablaría con ellos directamente.

- Dejémonos de estupideces de una maldita vez y vallamos al grano - Tu no eres el padre del niño -

- ¿Disculpa?-

- Seamos honestos si el niño fuera de ustedes dos, Tu - apunto al rubio- Serias el embarazado, eres tan jodida mente viola-ble que me exaspera... es más te acabas de besar con ese chico ... ¿como se llamaba? ¿Jean?... -

Silencio. Incomodo silencio.

- He de suponer que estas aqui por el embarazo de Eren ¿no es asi? -

- Que listo eres, sin embargo os dire algo mi mision es clara y tengas por seguro que no la ejecutare _ahora_, las razones son las siguientes, quiero molestar a Rivaille tanto como pueda, quiero ver que rostro pone cuando le quiete a su preciado Eren y me gustaría verlos besarse -

Ambos chicos la miraron desconcertada. ¡Que diablos le estaba pidiendo! ¡Eran Hombres!, claro aunque esa no era excusa para ninguno de los dos...

- Seré franca chicos, mi misión es difícil y es únicamente hacia Ere, no tengo planeado hacerle daño a nadie más que al niño que llevas dentro - Se detuvo, iba demasiado rápido y la mente de Eren aun procesaba lo que estaba diciendo. Instintivamente llevo una mano a su estomago, tal como el embarazado lo había hecho - Aun no se que hacer - declaro llamando la atención del castaño - Se lo que significa tener que abortar por el bien y beneficios de otros, sin embargo ahí algo que necesito me entiendan, la vida de Rivaille corre peligro -

- ¿Que quiere decir?- pregunto Armin

- Los altos mandos piensan que el niño de Eren sera una amenaza a la humanidad, que nos destruirá y que nadie lo podrá frenar, si eso sucede Rivaille se vera obligado a asesinar al niño y a ti para que no puedas engendrar otro más... y seamos claros, el no lo hará. -

Silencio. Los tres callaron en señal de entendimiento lo que eso quería decir, sin embargo el matar a un niño que no había pedido nacer seguía siendo y seguiría siendo una razón estúpida, egoísta y cruel.

- Q-Que podemos hacer para ayudar - la voz temblorosa del oji verdoso rompió el silencio. Tenia miedo y estaba asustado, Aira incluso podía haber jurado correr una lagrima correr por su rostro.

- Ignorarlo. Cortar relaciones con él, podemos jugar con los puntos ciegos de la información errónea que tenemos, se supone que tu eres el padre del niño, aunque ambos sabemos que mi hermano es el verdadero ¿no?, así que la mejor manera de no involucrarlo es ignorándolo, trátenlo como un ladrón, un ratero y asesino... así creerá que van enserio con lo que dicen.

Hablaron por largas horas, un tema llevo al otro y finalmente se distrajeron del tema original, aunque para ella era mejor de esa manera, no soportaría volver a ver aquella expresión de Eren, dolido, herido, torturado con las palabras.

- Sera mejor ir al despacho, ya se ha hecho tarde, vamos Eren -

En completo silencio, ambos caminaron hacia el despacho del sargento, pero a diferencia que la vez anterior esta vez el silencio fue ameno para ambos, ya ninguno se sentía incomodo y Eren estaba mucho más relajado de lo normal.

Entraron al despacho, mas bien Eren puso un pie dentro de él y se detuvo. Airanela entendió, lo que le pedía era demasiado para enamorado y fiel corazón del muchacho, el no podría hacerlo, al menos no convincentemente.

- ¿Ahí algo que quieras decirle al Sargento. E-Chan? - ¿E-Chan- lo incentivo

- Ya... Ya no se acerque más a mi por favor, ni a mi hijo o Armin, no quiero... que alguien como usted este cerca... de... de mi familia -

- Ya lo oíste, te odia... como si otra persona pudiera tener otro sentimiento hacia tí, a Irvin desde hoy dormiré con E-Chan en el sótano ¿verdad? -

Cerro la puerta y arrastro a Eren hacia el sótano, al tiempo que este trataba de detener sus hipidos, lloraba, ambos lloraban. Él por haberle mentido hombre que amaba y ella por destrozar nuevamente el corazón de su hermano, no se podía evitar, no se puede obtener algo sin dar nada a cambio.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y su relación con Eren fue mejorando de sobremanera, ya casi no había silencio entre ambos y cuando este estaba presente era por alguna situación especial, pero no todo podía ser precioso y pacifico por siempre.

Tras llegar la carta con el cambio de orden todo se derrumbo para Aira, una cosa era matar a un niño que aun no nacía, a un niño que no la podía culpar y otra muy distinta era asesinar al que se había vuelto una persona especial para ella. Pensando rápidamente en como podría salvar la vida de Eren, formulo un plan de ultimo momento.

una vez dentro del sótano, obligo a Pixis a cuidar la entrada para que nadie se acercara, saco a Eren por un pequeño pasadizo del sótano.

- Escúchame, ve donde Armin y traigan tres cadáveres aquí al sótano, tu conoces Shinganshina, ve a la cabaña 583, si Rivaille no llega ahí en una semana, olviden ce de regresar -

Sin nada más que decir, con una navaja se hizo múltiples cortes en el cuerpo quedando llena de sangre con la que podría excusarse más tarde. Eren no se demoro mucho en traer lo pedido y al parecer Beltholb les había dado un mano, tras cerrar el tunel Aira hizo explotar el lugar como la orden se le había dado.

Claro se había ganado el odio entero de su hermano, pero todo eso valdría la pena si su futuro era feliz. Escribió notas que repartió a cada habitación antes de irse, seguramente el futuro de ellos seria claramente glorioso.

Conocía su destino y cual seria el castigo hacia desobediencia, sin embargo no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho en absoluto. Fue juzgada y tratada como una criminal, como la criminal que realmente era, la tarde del día siguiente su vida llegaría a su fin.

_"Hermano, _

_perdón por todo el dolor que te he causado, los problemas y las preocupaciones. Jamás quise que aquello sucediera, jamás quinse abusaran de mi. ¿Pero sabes?..."_

Los soldados entraron a la celda y la sacaron sin ningún cuidado, todos aquellos que la habían visto nacer en ese momento disfrutaban de su caída.

_"Jamás te culpe de lo que sucedió solo tenias doce años, aun eras un niño que quería hacer muchas cosas una de ellas era el protegerme... Luego de aquel suceso me di cuenta de muchas cosas... "_

Vio el escenario en el centro del patio, todo el ejercito se encontraba en ese momento observándola, esperándola clamar piedad y pedir ayuda en ayuda en algún momento, sin embargo este jamás llego .

_"Comencé a robar por que solamente traías comida para mi, tu no te alimentabas y comenzabas a enfermarte, jamás quise alejarte de mi y hasta él día de hoy me arrepiento profundamente de mi decisión, fui una estúpida y lo siento..." _

- Airanela Rivaille- comenzo el verdugo - Asesina, ladrona, embustera y prostituta, acusada por alta traición a la humanidad hoy es sentenciada a muerte por sus delitos.

_"Lo único que yo quería era volver a aquellos tiempos, y es por eso que si con mi vida puedo concederte la felicidad que yo te arrebate, la sacrificare para que puedas experimentarla y así llegar a amarla como yo nunca lo hice..."_

El acha fue levantada en el aire mientras toda la gente miraba expectante, esperando alguna palabra de la boca de ella, esperando aquella clemencia que todo el mundo quería y ansiaba en esos momentos.

- ¡LARGA VIDA A LOS DESTRUCTORES DE LA HUMANIDAD, LOS TITANES! - grito

El acha se dejo caer en su cuello, cortando le el cuello e impactando a todos los presentes...

- Una traidora hasta el final - murmuro el verdugo

_"Por eso, protegeré la fuente de tu vida, por eso protegeré a Eren, _

_hasta el ultimo momento, _

_hasta que mi corazón deje de latir..." _

* * *

What's Up, Men? xDDD

sdklnsadkjasdkjs xDD lol Airanela solo queria la tención de su hermano :C, no era mala, protegio a Eren, lol eso va para todos aquellos que la odiaban xDD

Pero era un poco ilogico matar al personaje principal cuando esto no es una tragedia xDD, la cosa avanza rapido y me he dado cuenta de ello xD aunque creo que esta bien.. x3

para las curiosas o curiosos: Sí Aranela era _**Fujoshi** _, queria que esto fuera más dramatico pero no lo logre :C.

Bien chicos, El sexo de reencuentro ya esta cerca! aunque no se como escribirlo, he intentado hacer el cap 6 veces y fallo pateticamente adhsdkjhdkjshk me siento muy pervertida haciendolo, lo leo y luego no me agrada y lo borro :B pero tratare de hacer lo mejor por ustedes xD

se cuidan y espero verlos en el proximo cap.

Bye Bye Bitches~


	9. Unidos otra vez

Treinta minutos. Un solitario.

Una hora. Un grupo de 15.

Dos horas. Una orda.

¡Si seguían así no podrían llegar antes del anochecer!.

Estúpidos. Estúpidos todos, aquellos inconvenientes le alejaban cada vez más de la verdad y , si fuera poco, nadie de los presentes conocía el sector de Shinganshana. ¿¡Como diablos se suponía que debía encontrarle!.

Solo les quedaba un día.

Un día un día en que la adrenalina los consumiría. Un día en donde su capacidad como soldados seria puesta a prueba. Un día en donde la esperanza podría ser consumada o perdida. Un día que lo decidiría todo.

- Maldición - murmuro Rivaille - ¡Petra, Mike, Jean, Hanji, vallan a por los de 5 metros! ¡Connie, Christa, Ymir! por los de 2 metros! ¡Sasha, Reiner, Beltholb, por los excéntricos! -

- ¡Si Señor!- gritaron todos.

Maldición, si esos titanes seguían viniendo no solo no podrían llegar a la cabaña, también podrían acercarse a la muralla y comenzar una nueva invasión. ¡Por el mismo demonio! ¡Porque las cosas se habían dado de esa manera! ¡Si tan solo la estúpida de su hermana no hubiera venido todos esos problemas no hubieran pasado!

No...

Los problemas aun hubiesen estado presentes, Armin seguiría siendo el padre del niño y él no podría cambiarlo, no podría experimentar la felicidad y calidez de tener una familia con Eren, Nunca.

Eso era mucho tiempo... _nunca... _

- ¡Rivaille! - El grito desconsolado de Hanji lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad percatan doce de su situación.

Un titan lo tenia aprisionado en su mano, ¡Como había terminado así! más bien, ¡por que aun seguía en esa asquerosa mano!. Su equipo tridimensional no estaba. Mierda.

El gran monstruo abrió, dispuesto a tragarse al sargento, ah ya nada valía la pena, esa fue la primera vez que no quería luchar por su vida, Eran había muerto, y el único rastro de su familia también, ya nada importaba.

- ¡RIVAILLE! -

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, conocía esa voz, esa voz angelical, la única que podría sacarlo de las profundidades del infierno. No supo en que momento habia llegado al suelo, estaba sucio, lleno de saliva y sangre.

- El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad en verdad es un completo inútil -

- Arckerman.. -

Mikasa estaba frente a él, pero ella estaba muerta, ella había muerto en la explosión junto con Eren y Armin... Eren... si ella estaba viva significaba que menor también lo estaba.

Un olor conocido entro en sus fosas nasales, sintió unos cálidos brazos que los envolvían mientras su pecho comenzaba a humedecerse, ah... no había duda, ese aroma y esa calidez solo le pertenecían a una persona..

- Eren - murmuro casi en un quejido.

- Rivaille.. Rivaille... Rivaille.. -

Eren estaba ahí, estaba con él, lo estaba abrazando, e_staba vivo... , _no le importo quien demonios le estuviera mirando, no le importo que alguien le viera... él solo la abrazo tan fuerte que el menor creía que le rompería los huesos, ¿eso significaba que también lo extrañaba?.

- No quiero romperles su momento _cursi_ sargento- comento Mikasa con su normal apatía hacia su superior- Pero si no nos refugiamos, seremos comida de titan... -

Rompieron el magico contacto, sin embargo Eren le tomo de la mano mientras lo arrastraba hacia la cabaña, no le importaba si un titan o cualquier otra cosa lo mataba en ese momento, Eren estaba vivo y para él eso era más que suficiente.

Entraron a la antigua casa de Rivaille, todo estaba tal cual como la había dejado la ultima vez, los muebles, las fotos, sus escritos en la pared, todo, lo único diferente es que por lo que veía la habían limpiado minuciosamente.

- Pense ... - comenzó el castaño - que si usted venia, no aceptaría estar en un lugar tan sucio.. -

Reprimió una sonrisa, ¡se podía ser mas adorable!

- ¿Como sabias que vendría? - En realidad ni siquiera el mimo sabia si llegaría a tiempo del plazo estimado.

- Solo lo sabia... -

Lo miro detenidamente inspeccionándolo como la primera vez, tez pálida, ojos verdes imnotizantes, de piel suave y cálida, cabello fino, manos delicadas, definitivamente aquel chico era una especia exótica. Detuvo su mirada en el vientre del chico, había crecido mucho, lo suficiente para confundirse con seis meses... él niño no era de él... era dde Arlet, su pecho comenzó a doler.

- No es lo que piensa sargento - respondió el chico, leyendo sus pensamientos - usted lo olvido a propósito... -

- Olvidar que, se claro mocoso - ¡Jamaz olvidaría algo tan importante como ese niño, jamás olvidaría a su propio hijo!

- _Si ella se entera de seguro la mandaran a asesinarte, no solo al niño si no también a ti por relacionarte conmigo... _Eso fue lo que dijo, señor -

Esas palabras sonaban conocidas para Rivaille, sin embargo no podía recordar algo que no fueran esas mismas, sabia claramente que Eren no mentiría con un tema tan delicado como un niño, es más Eren no mentía, no sabia mentir y si en algún momento lo hacia su nerviosismo y su cara lo delataban de inmediato.

- Jeagüer...- lo llamo- ¿cuantos meses tienes? -

- Tres meses y tres semanas, señor... -

Tres meses he, si mal no recordaba hacia tres meses y pico se había golpeado la cabeza, según Hanji ese golpe debía haberlo matado, pero como es de Rivaille de quien hablamos solo resulto quedar inconsciente por dos días.

- Esa barriga no es de un embarazado de tres meses - comento un poco molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Armin cree que mis genes de titan adelantan el proceso, como las heridas.. o algo así, así que ahora mismo debería tener entre siete u ocho meses... -

- Hablando de Arlet, ¿donde están él y los demás? venían con nosotros -

- Es verdad... quizás se han quedado a charlar fuera, señor -

Un silencio envolvió el lugar, Eren se encontraba sentado en él sofá mientras que Rivaille estaba en una silla, miran doce, solamente eso, comunican doce con las miradas. Eren trataba de buscar algún indicio de soledad, alguna prueba de que lo hubiera echado de menos tanto como él durante esos tres meses, esos tres infinitos meses pero no lo encontró.

En cambio Rivaille buscaba algún indicio de mentira, algo que le dijera: _" No te creas lo que digo el hijo es de mi mejor amigo Armin pero como el es un gay marica y no puede hacerse cargo del él quiero que tu te vuelvas el padre"_, por el santísimo cielo y todos sus ángeles, que barbaridades estaba pensando, debía creer en Eren, quería creer en Eren pero...

Simplemente no podía...

Miro los ojos del muchacho, encontrando ce con una tristeza infinita, aquellos ojos solo demostraban soledad y decepción.. no eso no era desesperación... era desesperanza. Se levanto de la silla y se sentó a un lado de Eren, con los brazos hacia atrás, Eren sonrió y se acomodo en su pecho mientras este dejaba descansar su mano izquierda sobre la espalda y hombro del menor.

Era cálido, Rivaille siempre era cálido con él. Aunque muchos digan que es le hombre más frívolo y desalmado del mundo, quizás para Eren, el sargento era la persona más sensible y amable del mundo, bueno quizás el no era la típica persona que decía "Te quiero" "Te Amo" "cuidado no te vallas a lastimar" "recuerda cepillarte los dientes" o "recuerda usar condón" -lo que ellos no habían hecho - pero si se preocupaba a de sus soldado a su manera.

Eren tardo,mucho tiempo en comprender al sargento, el no resaltaba las cosas positivas por que esperanzaban a las personas y aumentaban su orgullo y ego que algún día terminaría destruyéndolos, Rivaille se encargaba de recalcar lo positivo para que las personas lo mejoraran, era frío y directo, para que no hubiera malos entendidos, era distante y grosero, para no encariñarse con una persona. Ese era el temor de Rivaille, llegar a amar... el sabia que mientras más se apegara a una persona, más dura seria su despedida y la aceptación de muerte... él no quería experimentarlo... no otra vez...

_- Él... se siente culpable, el piensa que si no hubiera sido más fuerte y persuasivo nuestras hermana no abría muerto de exceso de trabajo y mal estado de salud, no puedo decir nada de él como hermano, fue estupendo y yo fui la que lo desaprovecho - la muchacha comenzó a llorar - ¡Él estaba dispuesto a morir por mi si era necesario y yo fui quien lo destruyo por dentro! - _

_- Aira - trato de consolarla Armin - no fue tu culpa, ambos era niños, no sabían lo que era estar solos hasta ese momento... Eran NIÑOS Aira - _

_- Y como niña fui completamente egoísta, por eso Eren hazlo feliz, hazlo reír, consiente lo, mima lo, concede le todo lo que no tuvo cuando niño, __**Una Familia**_, solo tu puedes otorgársela... -

- Sargento... - dijo casi en un susurro mientras escondía cu rostro en el pecho de su superior

- Que pasa -

- ah... esta bien... no es... nada... -

Se reprimió, claro el no le aria caso, era de Rivaille de quien hablábamos aun si, tuvieras toda la confianza del mundo con él no serias capaz de ver esa faceta suya... Claro que no, se puso en el lugar de él: Era un joven adulto que había visto la muerte en persona y el asesinato de sus compañeros, debia cargar con muchas perdidas y pesos en su espalda y de un para otro un mocoso llega, se queda embarazado de él y le dice:

_"Esta bien, haz aguantado demasiado tiempo, ya no debes contenerte, ya no puedes cargar con las vidas y muertes de los caídos... ya puedes llorar Lawcelothe..."_

* * *

__Que ahi chicos! como estan? espero esteis bien,

pues bueno este fue el cap de hoy o al menos eso creo, espero les halla gustado y nos vemos en el prox.

Adios~


	10. ¿Que pasara con el niño?

- Señor... perdón por molestarle pero si nos quedamos afue- Petra se detuvo al divisar a su superior abrazado con Eren, solo abrazados. -

- En primer lugar por que diablos estas afuera, aun - comento molesto - Pasen ya de una maldita vez. -

Petra estaba inmóvil, viendo el vientre de Eren, claro había escuchado que Eren estaba embarazado y todo eso, pero era muy distinto verle la pansita en persona que imaginársela.

- ¡Pero que demonios! - grito Hanji - ¡¿Porque no están teniendo sexo de reconciliación?! -

Rivaille miro a Petra, ahora entendía el por que nadie había querido pasar dentro del salón. Suspiro mirando el ruborizado rostro del castaño, ¡Tan desesperado creían que estaba!.

- Cierra la boca loca, si no quieres que te la cosa o te la arranque (1) -

- Dios, estuve esperando para absolutamente nada - se lamento la pelirroja.

- ¿Que-Querías ... mi-mirar? - la débil voz de Eren se hizo presente. Aquel rostro sonrojado, ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos, oh dios, si Rivaille no les hubiera mostrado los dientes claramente más de alguno ya lo habría robado. - ¿Hanji-San? -

- Ah, no, no claro que no, solo quería molestar a Rivaille con algo... - Mintió con naturalidad.

- Dejando ese tema de lado, ¿como demonio fue que llegaron aquí? - pregunto Jean sentando ce en una silla, cara a cara con Eren.

- Ah pues, el día de la explosión Aira-San me saco por un túnel secreto en el sótano.. - se excuso - Los cuerpos que encontraron era cadáveres de soldados ya caídos -

- Armin me dijo que Eren planeaba salir fuera de las murallas, por lo que lo seguí y así estar segura que estaría bien y a salvo - espeto Mikasa mirando al Sargento - Conmigo Eren siempre estará seguro, _SIEMPRE -_

Silencio. Todos quería preguntar muchas cosas más sin embargo las miradas de Arckerman y Rivaille se los impedían, a leguas se notaba que asiática culpaba al pelinegro por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque si analizamos el problema todo fue claramente culpa de él.

- ¿Puedo... Tocar? - la voz de Connie rompió el silencio, aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido a Eren quien solo lo miro inocente. - Tu vientre... - un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.-

- Ah, claro -

El muchacho tomo la mano de su compañero y la dirigió a su vientre, e hizo una ligera presión, los ojos de Connie se iluminaron al sentir como una pequeña manita le golpeaba la suya, haciéndole cosquillas, causándole una reacción extraña.

- Increíble... - murmuro extasiado.

- ¿Puedo Tocar yo también? - pregunto Christa al ver la evidente felicidad de Connie.-

- Yo también..-

- Y yo.. -

Eren rió, era como ver a todo un grupo de hambrientos pelarse por el ultimo pedazo de pan, le alegro el ver que sus compañeros tomaran todo con naturalidad, aunque más le extrañaba el que no le hicieran preguntas con respecto a como un hombre podría embarazarse. La única que se mantenía al margen era Ymir.

Vio como esta misma llamaba al pelinegro y ambos se iban a otra parte de la casa, por la cara de la morena no se trataba de algo bueno, suspiro, después de todo no todo el mundo aceptaba tal acontecimiento.

- Oye Eren - le llamo Hanji - Ahora que Rivaille ya se fue.. por unos momentos, nos explicas como fue que un hombre como tu puedo embarazar.. -

Todos lo miraron expectantes, con los ojos llenos de confusión y temor, ahí estaba la pregunta que esperaba, así que no le habían preguntado por la presencia de Rivaille.

- Pues, es un poco dificíl ponerlo en palabras... - el muchacho callo, pensando bien lo que diría - Desde el momento en que puedo convertirme un titan mi cuerpo desarrollo una matriz, al parecer algo me impide tener hijos desde ese momento, aunque no se bien los detalles. -

Silencio. Todos quedaron callados, meditando la respuesta de muchacho.

- Tendremos... - comenzó Sasha - un bebé en el cuartel -

- ¡Tendremos un bebé en el cuartel! - grito Jean - ¡Entienden chicos, criaremos un niño! -

- ¡mamá me enseño muchas cosas sobre los niños, así que ayudare en todo lo que pueda - chillo Petra emocionada.

El corazón de Eren se pario. Como se los diría, como decirles que apena el niño naciera los altos mandos moverían cielo mar y tierra para así poder asesinarlo, a él a su hijo. Algo apretó el pecho de Eren en ese momento, algo se le paso por la cabeza causando una sonrisa que asusto a todos los presentes.

Es mejor asesinar algo antes de que nazca a que este mismo lo sienta en carne y hueso...

¿No?...

* * *

¿Que ahí chicos? ¿como están? yo estoy para el gato, tengo 39° de fiebre, no me puedo mover, y aun así vengo a actualizar C:, ¿amenme? okno xDD

Ojala les guste el cap, esto salio de mi delirio nocturno, anoche no pude dormir y se me ocurrio escribirlo y bueno aqui esta xDD se me cuidan.

Bye Bye Bi~


	11. El día tornasol de Rivaille

- Que pasa Ymir - la voz del saldado fue más fría de lo normal, algo no andaba bien.

- Tu más que nadie - comenzó - las posibilidades de que el niño que Eren lleva dentro sea un titan completo o mestizo, como quieras llamarle, todo aquel que se involucre y o defienda a ese monstruo pagara con la condena a muerte como tu quería hermana... -

El mayor apretó los puños tratando de contener la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, lo sabia, sin embargo solo quería ignorarlo, quería hacer oídos sordos a ello.

- Es eso lo que tenias que decirme - izo ademas para salir pero fue detenido por la muchacha - Que quieres ahora-

- Si no haces algo ahora tanto Eren como el niño morirán -

- ¿porque te interesa tanto ese niño? , ¿que tiene de especial a los demás? -

- Ese bastardo - Rivaille se contuvo - puede ser la perdición de los humanos, asi que si tu no te haces cargo de él, yo me veré obligada a matarlo.-

En cuestión de segundos el cuello de la morena se encontraba entre las manos del enfadado sargento, quería matarla, quería acabar con su vida por el simple hecho de amenazar con matar a Eren. Sabia que esta misma no suplicaría por su vida, al contrario solo se limitaría a sonreír y eso mismo hizo.

- No vales la pena... - desisto, dejando que el cuerpo de Ymir cayera bruscamente al piso, sin importarle su estado -

Sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar un desgarrador grito por parte de Eren, no perdió un segundo y se dirigió hacia él percatan doce que todo el mundo se estaba movilizan doce de un lado para otro. Busco a Eren con la mirada viendo como Mikasa lo ayudaba a llegar hasta una de las habitaciones, oh dio, el momento había llegado.

- Señor - lo llamo Petra - necesitamos su cuchillo - apunto el objeto en sus cinturón -

- Que diablos harás con él - cuestiono con ira y los gritos de Eren no ayudaban en nada

- Señor, por favor confié en mi, yo jamás le fallaría - se excuso la chica.

Lo miro a los ojos tratando de darle confianza embanamente pero a pesar de la falta de esta Rivaille le consedio el cuchillo. Vio como la muchacha corría hasta la habitación en donde habia entrado el castaño.

Los segundos corrían.

Los minutos pasaban.

La primera hora llego.

Todos estaban nerviosos, Connie, Mike, Armin, Reiner, Beltholb y Jean... todos caminaban de un lugar a otro, había pasado una hora y nadie salia de dentro de la maldita habitación, si tan solo no le hubiera dado el jodido cuchillo a Christa, no se estarían demorando tanto.

Se sentó en el sofá.

¿Porque se preocupaba tanto? ese no era su hijo, era hijo de Armin, era hijo del rubio no suyo, entonces ¿por que se preocupaba tanto de él?, suspiro tratando de auto convencerse, no estaba preocupado por el niño estaba preocupado por Eren, si, solamente por Eren.

_Si ella se entera de seguro la mandaran a asesinarte, no solo al niño si no también a ti por relacionarte conmigo... _

Se congelo al escuchar aquellas palabras dentro de su mente, _sus palabras._

_- Desde este mismo momento tú eres el padre de esa cosa, si alguien pregunta, quien sea solo responderás lo que te he dicho, ¿entendiste?, ¡Es una orden! - _

_- Pero si hace eso Eren.. - _

_- ¡Te he dicho que es una orden! - _

_- Esta... Bien... Pero quiero que sepa que no mantendré este secreto guardado por mucho tiempo, aun si se trate de proteger a Eren o a usted mismo señor - _

_Seguramente Arlet hablaría y todo su plan de despistar a los altos mandos fallaría debía inventar cosa, algo con lo que ellos no pudieran refutar, la vida de Eren y de su hijo estaba en sus manos, ¡Debia hacer algo!... quizás podría con ayuda de Arckerman mandarlo a vivir al exterior mientras el solucionaba los problemas desde dentro._

_- Maldición... Estúpidos, estúpidos todos - murmuro _

_Cerro los ojos y siguia caminando sin percatarse de que en frente de él estaban las escaleras. Callo, los minutos corrían y el seguía cayendo Choco bruscamente contra él piso golpean doce la cabeza lo suficiente para que comenzara a sangrar._

_- Maldición - hablo en un suspiro mientras en vano trataba de levantarse - E...ren - sus piernas no respondieron y sus ojos se ceraron impactando nuevamente con el frío y sucio suelo. _

Se llevo al mano a la cabeza, Eren le había dicho la verdad, todo ese tiempo el niño había sido su hijo y el lo había olvidado... ¡HABÍA OLVIDADO A SU HIJO!. Palideció, no podía creerlo, iba a tener un hijo, un hijo con Eren, ¡Iba a tener una familia!.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sasha fue la primera en salir fuera y tirarse al piso.

- La sangre... - susurro - ahí sangre por todos lados... -

Las siguientes fueron Hanji y Petra.

El corazón de Rivaille comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido al ver un pequeño cuerpo en los brazos de la pelirroja.

- Rivaille, ahí alguien que quiere conocerte... - dijo con mucha dulzura.

Todos los ojos de los presentes se centraron en él. Se levanto un poco inseguro de lo que hacia y se dirigió hacia su compañera, temblaba y tenia miedo pero aun asi no se detuvo, no se perdonaría si se detenía a esas alturas.

Tomo en sus brazos a la pequeñita personita y sonrió, tenia el cabello tez y sonrisa de Eren pero sus ojos eran los de él, carcajeo un poco llamando la atención y asombro de todos los presentes, en sus brazos tenia la vida que él y Eren habían creado, en sus brazos estaba todo el amor que sentía hacia el castaño.

- ¿Y Eren? - pregunto Armin - ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? -

El lugar se tenso y las muchachas se miraron, sin saber que decir...

Oh, No...

* * *

Hola chicos, ¿como estan? yo con sueño xDD vengo recien levantandome y son las 11:30 xDD si no me llaman por telefono sigo durmiendo xD

Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon por mi enfermedad :'D ya me bajo la fiebre pero aun tengo que guardar reposo . odio estar en cama, es aburrido.

como sea, por ahi me ahn pedido el Sexo se reconciliación y les diro lo mismo a que una amiga: no se me hace hacerlo ahora por que como veran Eren tenia pancita y yo quiero algo rudo y salvaje xD entonces se me hacia rarro y un poco perturvador, ahora Eren tuvo a sus hijos. Si SUS hijoS xD el otro aparecera el prox cap xDD Acepto nombre y sugerencias para el nombre de los chicos (?) es un niño y una niña xD no me podia decidir por cual asi que puse ambos xD

Se cuidan xDD y que esten bien.

PD: para los que leen la equibocación de Dios (por el que me ire al infierno xD) tratare de actualizar hoy o más tarde xD

Bye Bye Bi~


	12. Un corazón, un sentimiento

Una semana había transcurrido desde el nacimiento de los niños, los únicos que se habían quedado en la cabaña eran Eren y Rivaille puesto que los demás debían volver para no levantar sospechas contra Irvin, el traidor.

- Ya se han dormido- dijo Eren saliendo se la habitación - por fin se han dormido.

No supo el como ni el cuando pero los labios del sargento estaban apresando los suyos con violencia, con pasión, _con deseo._ Sintió las manos de su pareja recorrer su cuerpo dejando un camino de fuego por donde tocara.

- Ah.. no espe... los ni...ah! - trataba de hablar, toda frase de cordura desapareció de su mente al sentir la lengua del pelinegro en su cuello, quitando le la respiración. Aumentándole su ritmo cardíaco.

- Me has hecho esperar por más de tres meses mocoso, estoy en mi limite -

ninguna otra frase fue dicha en ese momento, Eren se rindió ante la lengua que entraba sorpresibamente a su boca, explorando la cavidad, tratando de llegar a un mas adentro de él.

se estremeció al sentir una mano invasora en su privacidad pero no le desagrado, el también lo deseaba, el igual quería que Rivaille volviera a tocarlo.

Un sonoro gemido salio de sus labios siendo cubiertos inútilmente por un beso del mayor. ¡Diablos! ¡Los niños aun dormían!.

- ¿No querrás despertarlos o si? - la voz de Rivaille lo estremeció, su respiración fácilmente chocaba con su lóbulo.

¡Claro que no quería que despertaran! ¡había estado dos horas tratando de que durmieran!. La húmeda lengua en su oreja y la mano del hombre proporcionando tal placer no le ayudaban a pensar con claridad. ¡Que importaba si despertaban! Cuando esos mocosos crecieran ya no tendrían tanta libertad, era ahora o nunca.

Tembló, se revolvió en la cama mientras un notable sonrojo apareció en su rostro. Rivaille observaba con detenimiento cada gesto del muchacho, cada temblor, cada sonrojo, cada gemido y jadeo que exteriorizaba con cuidado, procurando que esa imagen no se borrara jamás de su mente.

Apretó la punta del miembro en su mano, sabiendo lo que pasaría más adelante, no, no quería que Eren se viniera aun, no sin antes causarle un placer mayor.

Metió sus dedos en la boca del castaño, este entendió la indirecta. Lamió les tres dedos que fueron puestos en su boca, con cuidado, sabiendo que esos serian lo único que lo lubricaría en ese momento.

La cordura del sargento se estaba viendo aprueba, la exquisita imagen de Eren lamiendo sus dedos una y otra vez era una tentación inigualable, quería esperar a que el menos se acostumbraba pero las expreciónes del mocoso no ayudaban en absoluto.

Quito sus dedos, y los llevo introduciendo el primero en su entrada, un gemido ahogado salio de la garganta del menor, proporcionando una ligera sonrisa en su superior, un segundo dedo fue introducido y Eren llevo su mano a la boca temiendo que los pequeños puderan despertarse.

Todos rastro de auto control en Rivaille fue destruido con ese gesto, la imagen de Eren mordiendo ce la mano para que su vos no fuera escuchada era tan... Desabrocho sus pantalones y dirigió su miembro a la entrada del menor, entrando de una sola estocada.

- ¡Ngh! Riva.. ¡Ah! - fue lo único que logro articular.

Su cuerpo aun lo recordaba, mentiría si dijera que eso le había dolido. No, claro que no, esa simple acción le había hecho ver el mismísimo cielo estando en la tierra.

Ah, si bien la personalidad de de Eren no era peligrosa, su cuerpo y sus expresiones sí. Aquella cavidad que lo apresaba lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que Rivalle pensaba que si se movía llegaría al limite.

En un movimiento inocente el menor lo beso con delicadeza, siendo correspondido al instante volviendo ce el beso más apasionado, el mayor provecho ese momento y comenzó a embestirle con fuerza.

- ¡Ngh! ... Ah.. -

Eren se aferro al cuello de Rivaille mientras enroscaba sus piernas en las caderas de este. Eran uno otra vez. Sintió como los brazos de su compañero se colaban en por detrás de su espalda atrayendo lo a él en un abrazo.

Estaban haciendo él amor.

Quizás esa era la primera vez lo que lo hacían, ambos olvidaron rencores, problemas, personas, todo fue borrado de sus mentes en ese momento excepto el dulce y embriagante calor del otro.

El final se acercaba y Eren lo sabia perfectamente, las embestidas se habían vuelto más brutas que las de un principio y podía sentir como el miembro de Rivaille latía con furor dentro de él.

- Te Amo - dijo Eren en un gemido, llegando al clímax igual que su acompañante.

Rivaille se dejo caer aun lado de Eren, definitivamente tendría que limpiar el piso luego de eso pero no era tema en aquel instante, miro al menor, respiraba agitada mente y sus ojos se caían del sueño, era una imagen totalmente adorable.

- Hey, no te duermas en el piso vas a pescar un resfriado - lo reto. Pero Eren no lo escucharía, hacia unos segundos se había ido al lejano mundo gobernado por el cruel de Morfeo. - Tsk- murmuro molesto, mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su amante a la cama.

_"Te Amo" _esa palabra era tan grande e implicaba tantas cosas que no podía decirlas a la ligera, al menos no él.

Miro el rostro del castaño mientras dormía, su rostro estaba tal calmado y tan feliz, definitivamente aun era un niño. No dudaba de los sentimientos del muchacho, él siempre había sido sincero con él y si mentía su gran transparencia lo dejaba al descubierto, no cabía que duda que Eren se había enamorado de una bestia como él...

* * *

Hola chicos!

aqui esta el lemón xDD lol, fue el mejor que pude escribir sin sentirme una pervertida xDD

ksdhshkdf ¡estoy completamente curada! :C y por ende hoy tengo que ir a la escuela ¡Mierda!

en fin espero les guste y no se desangren (?) -quien se desangraría con esta cosa-

Cuidence

Bye Bye Bi~


	13. Las medidas de Irvin

- ¿As pensado en un nombre para él niño? - la voz de Eren se dejo oír desde la habitación -

- Me gusta el nombre... Oliver - confeso Rivaille mientras tomaba al pequeño bribón - ¿Que ahí de la niña? -

- Yo... - Miro a la pequeña por unos minutos meditado su respuesta - pensaba que podríamos llamarla... Airanela Cyliane - comento tímido.

Eren no miro a Rivaille en ningún momento, sabia que usar los nombres de sus dos hermanas fallecidas era un tema delicado y que no podría decirlo así como así, pero quería que su hija llevara el nombre de la mujer que les había salvado la vida y de la mujer que logro criar al amor de su vida.

- Me parece - inicio - Un hermoso nombre -

El castaño lo miro con los ojos brillantes, una felicidad lo invadió por completo al ver la sonrisa de Rivaille hacia él, era la segunda vez que la veía desde que se conocían y claramente esa no seria l ultima vez que podría contemplarla.

- ¿No deberías volver al cuartel ya? - Eren cambio el tema - Te as ausentado cinco meses, Irvin sospechara si es que ya no sospecha -

- He pensado que deberíamos volver al cuartel, los cuatro - El rostro del menos se desfiguro - Tarde o temprano tenemos que afrontar lo que se nos avecina y si dejamos pasar más tiempo sera aun peor, yo estaré ahí y no dejare que nada ni nadie les haga daño - el pelinegro se sentó aun lado de su amante tratando de tranquilizar un poco sus nervios - Además no es normal que estos mocosos estén creciendo tan rápido, Hanji debe verlos -

- Pero Hanji-San... -

- ¿No creerás que la dejare experimentar con mis hijos o si Jeagüer? -

Callo. Rivaille tenia razón mientras más demoraran en volver, peor seria su castigo sin mencionar que en esos cinco meses los niños habías adquirido el cuerpo de un infante de 1 año, balbuceaban, caminaban, y eso los ponía a ambos nerviosos y les formulaba la misma pregunta ¿Cuanto tiempo tendrían con sus hijos?.

Tras una conversación un poco más corta ambos acordaron partir un par de horas más tarde. Ninguno de los dos estaba tranquilo, sabían que cualquier cosa podía suceder una vez cruzaran las murallas y debian estar preparados para todo. Rivaille se dedico a preparar los caballos mientras que Eren solo vestía a Aira y Oliver, los abrazo por largos minutos y los pequeños infantes correspondieron al acercamiento.

Esa podía ser la última vez que vería a sus hijo y lo sabia, lo sabia pero aun si se quedaban en ese lugar las cosas se volverían aun peor, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era confiar en que Rivaille sabia lo que hacia.

La hora indicada llego y ambos partieron en caballos separados, Oliver iba con Eren mientras que Aira montaba con su padre, en silencio, solo el chocar de los cascos en el suelo podía oírse. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre lo que pasaba o podía pasar, suficiente tenían con sus propios pensamientos como para escuchar él de sus compañeros.

La muralla les fue abierta con mucha naturalidad y fue con so que Rivaille presintió lo que pasaría. Entrego a Aira a Eren y cabalgo adelante, con una katana en la mano. Se detuvo.

- Rivaille, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas - Dijo Irvin.

Silencio.

- No quería hacerlo de esta manera Rivaille -

Sintió un cuerpo caer al suelo seguido de los gritos de ambos niños, giro rápidamente y vio como la cabeza de Eren sangraba por causa de aquel brutal golpe con un ladrillo a manos de Auro. En vanamente trato de correr hacia él siendo detenido por las las espadas de Rikko y Pixis, solo podía observar como los soldados se llevaban a su familia, solo podía escuchar el llorar de sus hijos, solo podía ver la sangre de Eren en el suelo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

- El juicio sera mañana al medio día, mientras tanto encadenen lo en el sótano - Ordeno Irvin.

Aira sabia todo lo que sucedería y aun sabiendo su fin se sacrifico por la vida por su felicidad.

Si Irvin se atrevía hacerle daño a su familia, no solo lo matara a él si no a todos lo que no lo impidieron y se quedaron observando, los mataría a todos...

* * *

Hola chicos q' ahi?

les cuento algo? volvi a enfermarme :P y estoy peor xDD

el prox cap es el final las cosas ya van termiando :C pero alguien por mensaje personal me pidio que iciera Especiales con los chicos ya más grandes, claro los especiales responderan preguntas conforme al embarazo de Eren xD

yo tengo una una: ¿como hizo Eren para darle pecho a los bebes?

digo por que no le crecio el busto ni nada y seria raro darle leche a un niño sin tener busto ¿ y si no guardaba ahi la leche donde lo hacia? y cosas como esa xDD

acalro no tengo nada en contra los hombres que pueden dar a la luz, al contrario los respeto por poder dar a luz una vida y aguantar el desmadre de dolor de las contracciones por que ah que admitirlo no son nada lindas xD

NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE LOS HOMOSEXUALES! por ahi me llego un comentario de que este fic estaba en contra de ellos y no es así, mi primo es homosexual y es un amor y se que le esto el muy csm xD

Mati!, te mando un besote y un abrazo bien grande, Te amo wn!

me mataran cuando publique esto pero vale la pena por ustedes (?)

bien es de noche y ya tengo sueño,

Bye Bye Bi~


	14. Sacrificios

Ahí estaban tal como la primera vez, Eren amarado a un poste de fierro, Mikasa y Armin observando con la evidente furia de la chica a la vista, los presentes, los testigos, todo era igual que la ultima vez excepto que a los lados de Eren estaban encadenados ambos pequeños y Rivaille estaba enjaulado a un centro de la corte.

- Nos vemos nuevamente Eren - dijo Zacklay - Es una lastima que siempre sean estas las circunstancias dadas -

- Es lamentable que siempre me vean como un monstruo y una amenaza hacia los inútiles que no pelean señor -

Eren estaba enfadado y Rivaille lo sabia claramente, Aira y Oliver tenían marcas de golpes en sus cuerpos que el castaño claramente no había ignorado. Colapsaría en cualquier momento y Armin lo venia venir, si el pelinegro no controlaba Eren solo empeoraría la situación.

- Veo que te has vuelto más violento y haz agudizado tu lengua muchacho, ¿eso se debería al tiempo que pasas con el Sargento Rivaille? -

- Y si asi fuera no seria de su incumbencia señor, si mal informado no estoy este juicio se debe a vida de mis hijos ¿no? -

- Yo lo dije ¡El es una plaga que invadió los muros sagrados de Dios! ¡Las consecuencias de no eliminarlo trajo a esos inmundos monstruos con él! - dijo el Pastos Nick - Rivaille al igual que esos mocosos de allá- Indico a Mikasa y Armin - Han unido fuerzas con fuerzas con satán para destruir los muros que Dios a hecho para nosotros, ¡Lo que debemos hacer es eliminarlos! -

Un gran tumulto de gente apoyo al pastor con gritos y murmullos, Sasha, connie y Armin se vieron sometidos ante el movimiento de la gente y se separaron de sus pares.

Eren tembló de rabia, sabia que si hacia o decía algo mal no solo sus hijos seria asesinados si no que Rivaille y sus amigos también por entrometerse en asuntos externos a la situación que a ellos les correspondían.

_De todas maneras los mataran, hazlo Eren..._

Se tenso al oir aquella voz proveniente de su cabeza,_ su propia voz interna. _Se estremeció al sentir vibrar toda parte de su cuerpo, sus pies, sus manos, sus brazos, su torso, su mente, todo.

_Vamos Eren, Hazlo, ¡Hazlo!_

El grito de Aira lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, un soldado trataba de golpear a la niña pero Oliver la protegía con su cuerpo, no lloro, dirigió su mirada a Rivaille y lo vio encadenado a la jaula en la que se hallaba prisionero, Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, todos ya no estaban.

_¡Hazlo, Eren! ¡Tus hijos están muriendo!_

En cosa de segundos y con un movimiento ligero logro romper las cadenas del poste y matar al soldado de un golpe gana doce el miedo de todo el mundo y la impresión de Irvin. Se paro en medio de los niños y de la jaula de Rivaille, mirando a Zacklay, desafiandole con la mirada.

Con la intención de morder su mano se la llevo a la boca, aun di tenia que vivir con su familia fuera de los muros lo haria, venderia su alma al mismo diablo para que Rivaille y sus pequeños estuviera a salvo y con vida.

- Zacklay-San - la voz de Hanji se oír en el estrado caminando hacia Eren - Tengo algo que decir.-

- Adelante.-

- Señores, muchos de ustedes ignoraran mis palabras por mi simple atracción a los titanes, pero hoy les hablare como la humana y científica que soy, estos papeles prueban que esos niños no son capaces de convertirse en titanes como Eren pero si tiene la habilidad de regenerarse y madurar rapidaente como este mismo puede -

- Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera - Hablo Petra acercan doce a un lado de Hanji - Jamaz tuvimos inconvenientes con el sargento, con los niños o con Eren, fuimos tratados como humanos por unos humanos igual que nosotros mismos señor -

- Lealtad- dijo Reiner allegan-doce a su amigo- Si ahí algo que deba destacar de los dos hombres que están ahí en frente es lealtad a a la humanidad, señor, las personas dicen muchas cosas, inventan rumores, dicen mentiras, se elogian ellas mismas con cosas que los caídos han hecho -

- Es por eso - continuo Beltholb - ¿Puede creer ciegamente en las palabras de todas estas personas presentes? Estos niños no pidieron venir al mundo, no pidieron nacer con los genes que tienen y tampoco piden estar en este lugar -

- Fueron tratados como monstruos estando comprobado que no lo son señor, las personas hablan de humanidad cuando ellos roban, asesinan, mienten, dañan, e hieren todo lo que esta en su alrededor, con muchos respeto hacia los presentes siempre he pensado que los humanos somos mucho peores que los mismos titanes cuando se trata de humanidad - Dijo Christa hallegandoce a sus compañeros.

- Muchos de los inútiles de este lugar - Hablo Ymir - creen que sacrificar una vida por el bien de todos es aceptable, pero acaban con una vida por su propio egoísmo, Rivaille podría dar testimonio de eso, claro si estuviera consciente en este momento -

- Ymir - dijo Zacklay un poco molesto por los comentarios de la morena- ¿Estas consciente de lo que dices verdad? -

- ¡Completamente!, tengo una pregunta para ti Zacklay-San, ¿Durante todo el tiempo que Rivaille a estado al cargo de Eren Jeagüer, a perdido alguna vez el control o cometido un error que lo derive a la muerte como lo ejecutan en este lugar? -

- No dentro de lo que se -

- Entonces por que dudas que cometa un error con esos mocosos, honestamente no me interesa o influlle lo que suceda con ellos pero en el ejercito enseñan el concepto de _igualdad_ frente a todas las personas y sinceramente no le encuentro sentido a este estúpido juicio -

- ¡El monstruo soy yo! - Grito Eren- ¡Por eso, todo lo que deseaban hacerle a ellos, acerdmelo a mi!-

El tribunal callo.

- ¿estas dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad y cargar con las penas que corresponderían a ellos? -

- Si, señor -

Sin nada más que decir soldados se llevaron a Eren sin ningún cuidado mientras que sacaban a sus hijos a Rivaille por otro opuesto. Tembló al escuchar a Aira gritar, Oliver solo callo mirando a su padre... Aun si le costara la vida, aun si moría en el intento Eren seria feliz si su familia estaban salvo de la tortura que le esperaba.

_Él seria feliz si tan solo lo recordaban. _

_. . ._

- ¡Hey estúpido Rivaille! - Lo llamo una muchacha de cabello castaño lanzando le un libro desde su lugar. Notables curvas, tes morena, y un cabello hermoso sin mencionar los peculiares ojos gris-oliva de los que era dueña, Airanela se había vuelto una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra- ¿Cuando volverá mamá? - Pregunto fastidiada, aunque claro la mayoría de los adolescentes quince añeros son de esa manera - a pesar que había llegado a su madures corporal y mental a sus seis años luego de nacer - Aira era un caso...

- Tienes agallas mocosa, lo suficiente para desafiarme de esa manera -

No podía negarlo la niña había sacado su carácter y eso le alegraba aunque sea un poco, sin embargo y a pesar de la corta edad que poseía en ese entonces tiene muy grabada en su mente la imagen de Eren protegiéndola... Jamaz se olvidaría de su madre, jamás perdería al esperanza de que volviera algún día.

- Nee-Chan, no deberías hablarle así a papá se enfadara otra vez... -

Y ahí estaba Oliver, como siempre el pacifista y único capaz de calmar a su hermana... a diferencia de Aira, Oliver poseía unos ojos verde-azules y la personalidad de Eren, su cabello y su tez eran exactamente iguales a la Rivaille aunque claro, el muchacho tenia el caballo lo suficientemente largo como para atarlo en una coleta - la que Rivaille obligaba hiciera -. Al igual que su hermana aun recordaba vivamente a Eren pero a diferencia de esta no demostraba tanto su apego a este...

- Deberías escuchar a más a tu hermano cria...- Dijo mientras le lanzaba el libro nuevamente a su hija quien lo tomo hábilmente en el aire.

- Cállate enano, solo es tu favorito por que obedece a todo lo que dices, solo lo quieres por que _es reemplazo de mamá-_ Antes de que Rivaille pudiera reaccionar la muchacha ya se había esfumado como solía hacerlo.

- Lo siento papá... - se disculpo Oliver -

- Esta bien, deberá acostumbrarse a tenerme solo a mi aunque no la culpo, yo también actuaria así conmigo por haberme dejado vencer tan fácilmente -

- Ella no te culpa - Lo corrigió - Ella se culpa a si misma por no haber hecho nada ni en ese entonces ni ahora, culpa, desesperación, odio, desprecio, resentimiento, ella siempre se culpa a si misma aun si los demás tiene la culpa de los problemas...Ella... -

- _No mostrara lo que siente por temor a destruir las cosas de su alrededor - _Continuo Rivaille recordando al castaño.

Dios, sus pensamientos eran tan parecidos...

- Ire a buscarla...-

Se quedo solo mirando el piso, pensando, mortifican-doce, culpan-doce, tenia muy pocos recuerdos de ese día, solo murmullos imágenes borrosas pero tenia la imagen de Eren parado enfrente suya grabada en su mente... esa espalda, esa determinación, esa ira de la que el oji verde no era dueño... todo eso lo recordaba a la perfección.

- Esto es malo - Llevo su mano hasta sus ojos, oprimiéndolos mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Lo siento... - La voz temblorosa de Aira lo trajo a la realidad, la muchacha temblaba y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho- Lo siento mucho... Lo lamento... Yo... -

Se lanzo a los brazos de su padre y lloro como nunca abría pensado poder hacerlo, por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de sentirle, de disculparse... solo lo tenia a él, solo tenia a Rivaille y a su hermano...

- Haa... - suspiraron- Esto es malo sargento, no debería hacer llorar a nuestra hija solo por que usted no tiene con que desquitar su molestia... -

Los tres cuerpos presentes se petrificaron en cuestión de segundos, el llanto de la muchacha se detuvo y el silencio reino en el lugar. Lentamente giraron sus cuerpos hasta ver al dueño de aquella voz, de aquella angelical voz conocida para ellos... -

- Eren... -

El muchacho sonrió.

* * *

¡Y este es el final! *woooch*

He estado desaparecida en este fic y n los otroCs igual xDD

estuve ocupada con otras cosas y personas...

como sea, aqui teneis el final! aunque a mi no me convencio mucho pero quise darle ese toque un poco

sdkjhkjhskjshkdhaskdhk ¡Por que mierda lo dejaste ahi! xDDD

lo que sigue despúes os lo dejo a vueltra imaginación :D

pero lo que importa esque Eren estaba vivo :'D

por ahí en MP me pidieron curiosidades y pos les dire algunas...

1) En un principio pense que Airanela (Hermana de Rivaille) fuera la gemela perdida de Eren y se enamorara del sargento *u* asi este tendria que elgir entre una mujer o un hombre xD

2) pense que en un arrebato de Celos... Eren se acostara con Irvin y Mikasa para sacarle pica a Rivaille xD

3) en algun transcurso de historia quice poner una escena en donde Eren despertara, fuera a la habitación de Rivaille por capricho y lo viera con una tanga xD

lol, las demas no se las dire xDD

como sea os dejo, espero que les haya gustado

Cuidence!

Bye Bye Everybody ~


	15. Notas finales

Hola! Mina-San!

oh dios hace mucho no actualizo esto y tengo nerviooooos~

Como ustedes saben este fic esta officialmente terminado, si te hablo a ti, el que esta leyendo esto con cara de caballo igual que Jean! ¡Tú Cara de unicornio o Unicornia! okno.

He resivido bastantes Reviews de que continue con la serie pero no lo hare, aunque estoy pensando en hacer unos especiales que hablarian sobre:

1) El como Rivaille crio a sus hijos

2) Lo que paso Eren mientras no estaba

3) Como Levi lo empotro sobre la mesa, la silla, la pared si, eso fue un ¡DURO CONTRA TODO LO QUE SE MUEVA CSM!

4) El por que Airanela (hija) se volvio taaan malcriada (?) En realidad este especial se dividiria en dos partes la primera seria "¿Que paso con la dulce niña?" y el segundo seria "El verdaderocomportamiento de del macho" lol xDDD

Estoy pensando seriamente en volver unos henfermos mentales a esos dos hermanos, si osea INCESTO TRASVESTIDO! xD okno pero si lo pense.

Como algunos ya saben comence a compartir esta cuenta con mi compañero del alma Dahn (HDP) a quien tanto quiero matar :D, asi no se sorprendan si ven algun tipo mutilado en las noticias xD asi que los especiales tendrian que ser más o menos compartidos.

pero..

¡TRANQUILOS, EL MUY BUEN ESCRITOR DE LEMON! lol xD es mejor que yo en eso xD

Bien espero verl s pronto po qui y cualquier habido sobre los especiales lo volvere a informar de esta manera

Pd 1: no le dare otro final pero si explicare más detalladamente lo que paso

Pd 2: ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, MIENTRAS LO ENTIENDAN ESTA BIEN PARA MI xDDD

Pd 3: Si quereis que responda alguna pregunta sobre los chicos, envienla por Review o MP. y la responderemos en el especial xD

Pd 4: Estoy poniendo muchas posdatas ._.

Pd 5: ~Baila tu cuerpo alegria macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa wena, baila tu cuerpo alegria macarena eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡LIMBO! ~

Amyhii Fuera!


End file.
